Anise's Adventure
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is Sequel from "The Man Behind The Mask" please read it first before this, it'll be confusing, and be warn they will have some foul language now and then in the first chapter from Shion, read the story to find out more.
1. The start of a new day

Me: This is the sequel of "The Man Behind the Mask" if you haven't read it please read it or you'll be confused in this one, anyways like I said in the other story I do not own any of the Tales of The Abyss characters or anything else I just own Kairi, Shion and Selena The Siren. Oh and be warn this chapter has foul language (mostly from Shion's mouth xD) just remember if you want to read this sequel? read the first part "The Man Behind The Mask", anyways enjoy~

**XxxX**

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 1

Anise POV

A lot of people seem to think I'm too immature to be the Fon Master, and while they're probably right, I don't really care. I'm not about to miss out on any life experiences just because I'm the Fon Master. I'm still a sixteen year old girl! And it's not like I'm forgetting what my responsibilities are. Besides, these people should be grateful! If not for me (and my friends) they'd all be replaced by replicas!  
>Anyway… I guess you all came here to read a story. But first I think I should sum up a few things that have happened recently.<br>First: We defeated Van. But I guess you already knew that. Or you know… You would be a replica right now, and you wouldn't even be reading this story.  
>Second: I became the Fon Master after a hard three years of training.<br>Third: Luke came back, and shortly afterward he proposed to Tear. Oh, and Guy and Noelle are dating. (Finally.)  
>Fourth: Kairi came back too, and now she and Sync are dating. And during the party we had to celebrate Luke and Tear's engagement, I made Sync and Kairi my Fon Master Guardians.<br>And Fifth: The Colonel gave me a pass to the Keterburg spa, so I get to go there whenever I want! (Okay, so that one wasn't very important, but I'm excited about it so I thought I'd throw it in there.)  
>And I think that pretty much sums it up… So without further ado, enjoy Anise's Adventure!<p>

…

After the party for Luke and Tear's engagement, Kairi, Sync and I boarded the Albiore. We had plans to go to St. Binah to pick up a little girl named Alicia that Kairi knew, although it had been three years, so she probably wasn't so little anymore. Guy went with us because he wanted to be with Noelle, which was sweet.  
>I just wished some handsome guy would do that for me someday. Oh well, I was the new Fon Master, that's all I needed to think about. Well, that and getting Shion out of her stupid room in Emperor Peony's palace! I knew she loved Asch, but it wasn't healthy for her to stay locked up in her room like that… The whole situation was heartbreaking really. I knew the Colonel was worried for his sister just as much as everyone else, even though he didn't show it around us.<br>Noelle landed the Albiore on the ground close to Grand Chokmah, and we left, waving goodbye to Noelle and Guy.

Alicia was holding both Kairi's and Sync's hands as we walked. I was behind them, a little jealous of them being like a big happy family. I never really got the chance to feel like that with Mama and Papa because of Mohs putting me into military training because of Papa's debt.  
>Speaking of my employment in the Oracle Knights, I was no longer wearing that Fon Master Guardian robe. I still wore a light pink dress like my old one, and I no longer had those pigtails, so my hair was down all the time, reaching to my mid-back.<br>After a few minutes of walking, we finally got to Emperor Peony's palace. We entered the audience hall to see Peony sitting in his throne talking to the Colonel.

"Colonel!" I ran past the three of them, ignoring their surprised faces. I smiled when I stopped in front of Jade, who had an amused look on his face, "I didn't know you were coming here! Oh, hi Emperor Peony!" I peeked around Jade and waved at Peony, who nodded at me.

"To what do I owe this visit from the new Fon Master?"

"Oh, Kairi wanted to see how Shion is."

Peony looked confused about what I said.

"...Anise, His Majesty doesn't know about Kairi being alive just yet, as I was just getting to inform him of that fact," Jade push his glasses up his nose, and I gasped, realizing what I had just done.

"O-oh! Um..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Before I could think of anything, Kairi, Alicia, and Sync approached us.

"Why in the Yulia's name did you just take off like that, Anise? It's like you saw a chest full of Gald or something," I puffed my cheeks out, glaring at Sync for his comment. I was not obsessed with money anymore, I no longer had a reason to be.

"Be nice to her, Sync, she's just happy to see the Colonel and Peony, that's all."

"Kairi!" I watched as Peony left his throne and hugged Kairi, who was smiling nervously.

"It's...nice to see you, Emperor Peony," Peony stopped hugging Kairi and held her at arms length.

"Luke and the others told me that you were actually Selena's replica, but I think of you as my other sister. Where is Selena, anyway?"

Everyone looked at him sadly.

"...Selena, it's actually a little hard to explain... But you see me alive, right?"

"Yes, but what are you getting at?"

"Selena sacrificed herself to bring me back. She told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't stay here. I'm sorry, even though I'm alive I still cause grief to others."

Alicia and I ran over to Kairi's side and hugged her.

"Don't say that! Selena didn't sacrifice her life so you could feel guilty!"

"Anise?" Kairi had a blank look on her face, and then it changed into a smile. She hugged me and Alicia, who was giggling happily, and I just grinned, knowing I was the one who stopped her from saying anymore stupid things.

"So how's Shion, Emperor Peony? Has she come out of her room yet?" I asked.

Peony shook his head with a frown, "No, I'm afraid not, Anise… I wish she would come out."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jade leave the audience hall. I shrugged, knowing Kairi, Sync, and Alicia were talking with Peony. I thought I would follow Jade, so I snuck away quietly, surprised I had managed to get away without them noticing. I just needed to find where Jade went.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and heard something breaking. When I got to the room Shion was staying in, I opened the door to reveal Jade dragging a really pissed off looking Shion.

"...Um, Colonel?"

"Ah, just in time, Anise. I require some help bringing this package to Peony, could you help me?" I groaned slightly at what Jade said

"Uh...Okay?" I walked over to Shion's legs and picked them up, Jade was holding up her arms.

"Anise! Why are you helping my brother?"

"Sorry, Shion, but I can't say no to the Colonel. Anyways there's someone here that wants to see you, you stubborn idiot."

"Idiot? Idiot? I'll show you 'idiot', Anise! When I get down from here I'll smack you!"

"...Hey, Colonel, can I borrow some rope please?"

Shion looked from me to Jade, shock on her face, "Wait!"

"Why yes, you can, Anise."

Jade and I carried the tied up Shion, who was glaring at me because she was facing me since I was carrying her legs, to the Throne room, where Kairi, Sync, and Peony were still talking. When we entered the room they looked at us, confused. Then they saw Shion all tied up and their expressions turned into ones of shock.

"Umm... Anise, Jade, why is Shion all tied up?" Kairi asked us.

"Shion was being stubborn, so I asked the Colonel for rope and this happened. I had to cover her mouth up because she was being loud."

All everyone heard was an angry muffled noise coming from Shion, who was glaring at me heatedly. I smiled nervously and set Shion's tied legs on the ground, reaching my hand up to tape on her mouth.

"This is going to hurt, Shion," she looked at me, wide-eyed, shaking her head and making her hair swish around her face, "Heh sorry Shion."

I ripped the tape off her mouth, and she screamed in response.

"Anise, you bitch! That fucking hurt!"

"Now, now, Shion, language. You should watch that dirty mouth of yours."

She turned her glare to Jade, "Shut it, Jade! You're worse than Anise! You're the one who started to drag me out my room by force, you jerk!"

I giggled, clapping my hands together gaining everyone's attention.

"Since Shion is here. By the way, Shion, look who's back!" I turned her head to face Kairi, who waved her fingers at her.

"Kairi?" she asked, shocked, "Anise, untie me please." she calmly asked me.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I untied her and promptly received a bonk on my head once she was free, "Ow! hey that's mean Shion." I whined, rubbing my head.

"That's what you get for helping in my brother's crimes!"

"Now, Shion, Anise and Jade only did that to help you get out of that stuffy room for once," Kairi lectured, putting her hands on her hips. I smiled, happy to see Shion finally out of her room.

And I knew for a fact that this new adventure of mine was going to be a good one.

**XxxX**

Me: it seems Anise's own adventure is starting soon! what will be in store for her, Kairi and Sync? thats for you to find out on the next chapter of Anise's Adventure! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to make this story longer then "The Man Behind The Mask" so no worries for short stories this time. And I want to thank all the people who review on "The Man Behind The Mask" thank you and I hope you all will enjoy this sequel as much as I do working on it.

Anise: Don't forget to review! and if you have any ideas that you want to see further on in this story please tell Springflowerangel in pm or review 'kay? hope you people enjoy the first chapter of my Adventure~

Me: Hey!...whatever what Anise said...trying to steal my line -pouts-


	2. A New threat?

Me: Sorry for the long wait everyone! the reason I didn't update sooner was the computer was wiped out! so all my stories were delited which sucks big time, I have to redo all the chapters so far I did that. Anyways I do not own anything but I do own Kairi, Shion or any other OC's you might see. So Please enjoy this chapter it was the hardest chapter I ever done! specaily with the fighting scene you will see through out this chapter. Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 2

Anise's POV

It took a while for Shion to completely calm down. When she did, I convinced her to go shopping with us, although Jade decided to stay behind and talk more with Emperor Peony.

I was with Alicia and Sync, watching as Shion and Kairi bought what they wanted, so I decided it was my chance to talk with Sync so I could get to know the guy more, for Kairi's sake. Although I would be lying if I said it wasn't weird that he looked so much like Ion.

"So, Sync," I tried, "How are you and Kairi?"

Sync looked at me with an eyebrow raised "We're...fine…? Why are you asking?"

"No reason…" I replied, nervous about the look he was giving me, "Just curious about how your relationship is going..."

"We're doing fine, so don't worry about it…" It was quiet and awkward for a few moments, "Why did you stop chasing after rich guys anyway?" he asked suddenly, his arms crossed against his chest. He was smirking at me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Sync," I replied, but I knew I was blushing. I turned my head from him and folded my arms against my chest as well, "I have bigger things to worry about. Like my job as the Fon Master."

"Uh huh... Oh, before I forget, Peony wanted to speak with you before we left, so you better go now before we take off."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Why didn't you say so before, you jerk!"

Sync shrugged, failing to conceal his smirk, "I guess I just remembered now."

I didn't have time to yell at him, I took off to Peony's palace immediately. I saw no sign of Jade so far, which was good. I went into the Throne Room to see Emperor Peony sitting in his Throne. He smiled when I entered, completely out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, Emperor Peony! Sync didn't tell me you wanted to speak with me."

He chuckled and waved his hand submissively, "It's quite alright, Anise. I just wanted say that I need your help with the 'thing' we can't tell Jade about."

"Oh! But you have to tell Jade! He deserves to know."

"I know, Anise," he sighed before leaning back on his throne, "I'm a little nervous about how he'll react to what I did."

I was about to respond, but a voice came from behind me. I turned pale when I realized whose voice it was.

"And what, if you would be so kind to tell me, have you done, Emperor Peony?"

I turned around and saw Jade, his glasses gleaming.

"C-Colonel!"

"Ah, hello, Jade! Back already? I thought you went to go find Shion."

I looked at Peony like he was crazy, acting like he didn't care if Jade heard us!

"So, what is it you two are keeping from me?" he looked at me with his red eyes, obviously trying to make me cave in and tell him.

"Now, now, Jade. Don't pressure Anise. By the way, shouldn't you be leaving, Anise?"

"Oh. Oh, yes! Bye Colonel, Emperor Peony!"

I ran out of the castle to find Kairi, Sync, and Alicia waiting for me. Kairi told me Shion went back into her room in the Castle with the promise of trying to spend less time in her room. Which was good, I didn't want to have to force her out of her room again, because the next time I would be using Tokunaga.

Everyone got on board the Albiore and I told Noelle our next destination was Chesedonia, since I had received a letter from Astor a while back saying he needed my help with something.

After a few hours we arrived, but before Sync, Kairi, and I could leave, Guy stopped us.

"Wait, Anise."

"Huh? Yes Guy?"

"I would like to go with you this time. I asked Astor to get something for me and I wanted to see if he got it yet."

"Sure. Alicia, you'll stay here with Noelle. Is that okay with you, Noelle?" she nodded her approval, "We'll be back, you two!"  
>We left the Albiore and entered Chesedonia, going immediately to Astor's place.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Astor?"

I walked over with the others behind me as Astor noticed us. He stood up quickly, an urgent look on his face. Seeing him like that confused me.

He sighed, "Thank Yulia you're here, Anise! I'm almost over the edge here!"

"What's the problem Astor? You're not usually this way." I frowned, worried about what Astor could be so stressed about.

"People in the city have come to inform me about some strange sounds coming from the Zao Ruins. I've heard them myself, they sound like…roaring. It sounds like their could be a huge monster in there. If it isn't taken care of, it could attack the city! Could you please go and investigate?"

"Right!" I nodded before turning to Guy, "Guy, didn't you want to ask Astor something? Why don't you do that before we leave?"

Guy shook his head, "I think I should join you then I'll ask Astor after we figure out what's going on."

"Okay," I turned back to Astor, "Don't worry, Astor; Fon Master Anise Tatlin is on the job!"

We left Astor's mansion and stocked up on items in they city before we headed to the Zao Ruins.

We entered the Zao Ruins and then went deeper into the Sephiroth. When we reached the passage ring, we noticed a passage way we didn't remember seeing the last time we were there. We took the passage way and saw that it led to a huge room, decorated similarly to the passage ring. There were also torches lit in a circle around the room.

We walked inside and looked around, stopping close to the middle of the room.

"Wow, this room is huge!" I shouted, noticing my voice echo around the room, "I wonder what type of monster lives here."

"I don't know, Anise…" Guy muttered darkly, "But whatever it is, it's huge."

Kairi looked like she was trying hard to remember something.

"Kairi? Is something wrong?" I turned to look at her and saw Sync looking at her with a frown on his face.

She shook her head, "It's just...I've seen this place in a book before, but I just can't put my finger on it… But I get the feeling we're not alone here guys."

Everyone started to look around, drawing their weapons as they did so. Suddenly was a loud roar and the place shook for a while until we saw the monster.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a huge dragon! It had fire coming off it's head like it was its hair, and more flames lined it's spine and engulfed the end of its tail. It's body was covered in scales of bright red, and its wings were grey and tinged with a light purple.

The dragon roared again and a huge burst of flame came out of its mouth and directly like us, we all managed to dodge it somehow.

"Oh, man! We can't let this thing get into the city! Let's take it down!" I yelled, grabbing Tokunaga and enlarging him before clambering onto his back, ready to fight.  
><em><br>"You would dare to attack me, humans? How utterly foolish," _Everyone froze, shocked that the dragon was able to speak the human language,_ "How dare you insult me by calling me a 'thing'. My name is Pyra, and I am the dragon of the First Fonon. You shall die right here for your foolishness! Nobody enters my lair and lives to tell the tale. Consider yourselves lucky you've lived long enough to know who's about to kill you. Now die!"_**  
><strong>  
>Pyra stood on her hind legs and slammed one of her clawed hands onto the ground and the floor began to shake and crack all around. She breathed fire again, but we all managed to avoid it.<p>

"Why is she angry at us?" I yelled out to the others as I tried to hit her with a Limited, mentally cursing when it didn't do any damage.

"I don't know, Anise, but we have to take her down! She could escape from here and attack Chesedonia," Guy yelled back, jumping away from Pyra's fiery tail that she was swinging at him, but Guy was too fast.

Guy tried to attack her, but his sword just bounced off of her scales.

"Damn! My attacks don't damage her!"

Pyra narrowed her yellow eyes at Guy, _"You are responsible for my child's death! Now, you and your friends will pay dearly for what you have done!"_

"What?" I asked, turning to Guy, "What's she talking about?"

Guy looked just as confused as I was, "I don't know!"  
><em><br>"My child's home was inside the Mount Zaleho Volcano. He died when a group of imposters attacked him in his home."  
><em>  
>Guy's eyes widened, "That dragon was your son?"<p>

"Why would you kill that dragon?" Kairi asked, shock on her face.

"We had no choice!" Guy protested, "It was in our way. We had to kill it or we wouldn't get to Ion in time. But…"

Fresh sadness welled up inside me as I remembered that day. He didn't have to continue, I already knew they were too late to save Ion anyway.  
><em><br>"My child was only protecting his home, and you killed him. And now you've invaded my home as well, only this time you will be the ones who die. I will avenge my son."_**  
><strong>  
>"Tsk! she's one pissed off mommy," Sync said, dodging one of Pyra's claws as it went to slash at him.<p>

I tried another spell on her, this time my Bloody Howling, but nothing happened to her!

"What the? My attack didn't work either?"

Kairi ran called over to me while she was dodging some of Pyra's attacks.

"Anise, it's a dragon remember? They have scales stronger then steel! Not even Artes can pierce it! We have to figure out what her weak spot is.

I nodded, "Right! Okay, let's find it!"

Everyone nodded and started attacking every part of her body, looking for a weakness, but no such luck. I desperately wished Jade was there, he would have been able to find it easily. When everyone was starting to get exhausted and I was about to give up, Guy suddenly shouted at everyone.

"The weak spot must be the fire on her back and tail! We need to use water based Artes!"

Everyone nodded and I immediately set to casting.

"C'mon water, take them down! Maelstrom!"

It washed the fire off her back, and everyone attacked the spots where the fire was, and she got angry. We had clearly succeeded in finding her weak spot.

She roared at us and spewed hot lava in our direction. Everyone tried to move away, but we were burned. Despite the burns, we kept going.

We couldn't even attack her for long before she ignited herself once again and attacked us. Everyone was breathing hard, trying to hang in there. It was especially hard since we didn't have any healers, in hindsight we should have found Tear or Natalia and asked them to come along.

She slashed at Guy, getting him across his chest. It looked painful, but Guy kept attacking alongside Sync while Kairi and I used every water based Arte in our arsenal. The only times Guy or Sync could do damage was when all the fire was off Pyra's back and tail. We kept with the same strategy, but it wasn't looking good at all. Guy was really hurt, and we had run out of Gels to keep him going.

"Oh man, if this keeps going on we'll most likely be dragon food."

"Be quiet. Anise! Some of us are trying to focus here!"

I huffed at Sync, knowing he was right and I really needed to focus on Pyra.

Guy and Sync went to distract Pyra once more while Kairi and I used Maelstrom and Aqua Spear, once again washing away the fire on her back.

_"Insolent humans! I shall kill you like you killed my child!"  
><em>  
>I gasped when she flew up to ceiling and slammed her tail as hard as she could into it, causing a big shake in the room.<p>

Screams were in the air, clouds of dust blocked everyone's sight, and rocks were falling to the ground. Tokunaga was my shield, I had gotten off his back and hid underneath him, I still got hurt by some rocks since Tokunaga isn't exactly made of steel, but I made it out of the attack alive. Everything still hurt though.

I looked around for Guy, Sync, and Kairi when the rocks stopped falling and the room stopped shaking. I saw Kairi and Sync, but I didn't see any sign of Guy. Sync was protecting Kairi, who seemed to be out cold. She was bleeding from a couple different places and her clothes were a little ripped. Sync was bleeding a little as well, but he was still on his face, jumping away and making Pyra follow him.

I limped over to Kairi and gave her a lemon gel to restore some of her strength. She stood up, but it was clear she was still in pain.

"Aqua Edge!" Kairi cried out, her attack hitting Pyra so Sync could attack the dragon. So far so good

"Anise, where's Guy?" Kairi looked at me, concerned about Guy.

"I don't know! Huh?" I saw something underneath Pyra, "Wait, isn't that... Guy?"

"What?" Kairi looked under Pyra's belly, seeing Guy as well, "Guy! What is he thinking? Is he crazy?"

"He sure is acting like it; he's going to get himself killed!"

Before we could do anything, Guy weakly lifted himself so he was on one knee, I noticed that his chest was still bleeding, and his front was covered in his own blood. It was a wonder he was still conscious. In one swift motion, he thrusted his sword into Pyra's belly.

Kairi and I ran over and watched in amazement as Pyra roared out in pain and fell side ways.

Before she could recover, Guy slice two times into her belly, killing her instantly.

"Wow, Guy," I said in amazement as I walked over to him, still worried about his wound, "That was cool, how did you know her belly was soft enough to stab?"

"I found...out...when she flew...up…" Before he could finish his sentence, Guy fell to the ground, not moving as his blood formed a pool around him.

"Guy!"

**XXxxXX**

Me: _cowers behind the chair from the items being thrown _I'm sorry! It had to be done! I don't wanna die!

Kairi: _Watchs from a safe spot behind another chair near me _Wow, you really got a angry mob of Guy fangirls after your blood Angel!

Me: _crying river of tears _I had no choice! Before I die please review! I hope I'll survive this fight...and thanks to** IHaveNoIdea8 **she beta reads this story, she's awsome thankies~ oh and thanks to all the reviews I have already gotten and the people who faved this story so far too, so seeya on the next chapter! ciao!


	3. Finding The Book

Me: I'm so sorry for the late update! anyways I do not own anything! I just own Kairi, Selena The Siren and Alicia or any other oc's that will show up. so if all you people want to know Guy is alive or not? read on and see for yourself ^^ enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

Anise's Adventure: Chapter Three

Anise's POV

I was freaking out! I didn't want to lose anybody close to me.

Sync offered to carry Guy back to the Albiore since he was quicker than everyone else, even though he was injured by Pyra as well. We got on board and told Noelle what happened, asking her to bring us to the clinic in Belkend so we could Guy help. She took off immediately, but I knew that she was fighting on the inside, trying not to cry. I felt bad for Noelle; Guy might not make it. But I wouldn't let any of my friends die on me this time!

After what felt like hours, Noelle landed outside of Belkend and Sync picked up Guy and took off. Noelle and Alicia wanted to come with us to see Guy. It was about five hours before the

doctor came out of the room and told us we could see him. Before anyone could step forward I stopped them.

"I think it should be Noelle that sees Guy first...after all she's more worried about Guy than any of us."

Noelle nodded and thanked me before walking in the room and closing the door behind her.

"That was nice of you, Anise." Kairi said, smiling at me.

"Noelle was really worried that she might lose Guy...I don't want her to go through what I did."

I looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes, shaking as I tried not to remember that day.

_'Ion...No! I promised myself I wouldn't cry! I vowed to myself and to Ion I wouldn't cry anymore. I want to be strong!_' I was holding back my tears, and I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Anise?" I looked up at Kairi, who had a worried look on her face. I tried to be strong for her, but apparently it didn't work that well. "Guy's going to make it, so don't worry 'kay?" she reassured me.

"...I-I'll get some Gels while we wait..." I managed, hanging my head as I left the building. I went to the item shop and stocked up in no time.

I put one of the gels in my mouth and felt some energy come back to me. I decided to go back to the clinic where the others were, when I heard some wandering scientists talking about strange behaviour in Tataroo Valley. I frowned and took off to where Kairi, Alicia, and Sync were still waiting to see Guy. They saw me running over to them, catching my breath.

"We have a problem guys!" I shouted between breaths, "I just heard about more strange behaviour in Tataroo Valley!"

Sync crossed his arm across his chest and narrowed his eyes while Kairi looked worried.

"Do you think it's another dragon like Pyra?" Kairi asked, "If it is then Guy is too injured to fight, and there's no way we could take another one on with just three of us."

"I know! We should send a letter to Emperor Peony and tell him we need the colonel's help! Something just doesn't seem right about this..."

"Right! I'll go to the Inn and send that letter!" Kairi took off and Sync ran after her, mumbling something under his breath.

I turned my head to the door when it opened and saw Noelle with red puffy eyes leave the door, but she was smiling too.

"Are you going to be alright, Noelle?"

She nodded, "I'm fine...I'm going to take Alicia to the Inn." I nodded, but stopped her.

"Um Kairi is going to get the colonel's help, so if he joins us you may have to pick him up in Grand Chokmah."

She nodded again, "I understand. Thanks for telling me, and thanks for bringing Guy back to me safely."

I scratched my cheek, embarrassed, "Guy's my friend. I don't want any more of my friends dying cause of my stupidity."

"Don't think that, Anise; you're a great friend to all of us." She turned to Alicia, "Well, come on, Alicia. Let's go to the inn to wait for Jade's reply."

I watched Noelle and Alicia walk away before walking into the doctor's room to see Guy staring at the ceiling. He heard the door open and turned his head to see me, a smile on his face.

"Hey."

I walked over to him and pulled a chair up.

"I'm so relieved you're going to be alright."

"Come on. You're talking about the Amazing Guy here, nothing can take me down."

I sighed, "Yeah, but a dragon sure did take you down."

"Aww, come on, Anise. That was supposed to cheer you up."

I rolled my eyes at him, "There's something going on in Tataroo Valley, so Kairi is sending a letter to Emperor Peony to tell Jade about what happened so he can help. Or at least help try to understand what's going on around here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Anise. I think being around Jade had made you like a female version of him."

My cheeks heated up at the sudden comment, "Guy! Stop being mean! I am not like the colonel! I just did what was the best...I am the Fon Master after all."

"But right now everyone should take it easy until I'm feeling better, because I want to fight alongside my friends."

I nodded, and told Guy I should go rest myself, so I walked to the inn and got a room for myself and also one for Kairi and Sync. I moved Tokunaga from my back into my arms, hugging him close to my chest when I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. I slowly fell asleep, happy the colonel was hopefully coming. But I knew Jade would be interested to figure out what was going on, so I wasn't too worried about whether or not he was coming.

XXX

I woke up abruptly, sitting up fast when I heard someone knocking on the door. I got out of the bed and walked over to the door, opening it while rubbing my eye sleepily.

"My, my. It seems I have woken a sleeping beauty."

That remark...no way! I snapped out of it to see Jade with his hands in the pockets of his uniform.

"Colonel!" I couldn't help it, I was so happy that he was there to help that I hugged him, my head leaning on his chest. I felt him tense up, so I stepped back sheepishly, "Sorry, Colonel, I'm just happy that you're here to help us."

"It's quite alright, Anise," he replied, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up his nose, "Now everyone is all up and with Guy, waiting to explain to me what happened in the Zao

Ruins."

"R-right! Let me get Tokunaga," I ran over to the bed and grabbed him, putting him on my back before following Jade.

I saw Noelle, Kairi, and Sync standing near Guy who was still lying down. I wondered where Alicia was. I guess Noelle read my thoughts.

"Alicia's on the Albiore," she told me.

"Now, tell me what happened to Guy."

"I got a letter from Astor, so we went to meet him and he seemed distressed. He told us that there were sounds coming from the Zao Ruins. We went to check it out, and even found a passage way in the Sephiroth that wasn't there the last time we were in there. And there was a dragon in there too! She even spoke human language too, and she told us her name was

Pyra. She mainly targeted Guy because he was one of the group who killed her child in Mount Zaleho Volcano."

Jade put his hand under his chin in thought when Kairi said something that got Jade's interest.

"She also said she was the dragon of the First Fonon...does that mean anything?"

"Dragon of the First Fonon... Interesting."

"Is there a book talking about dragons of certain fonons, Colonel?"

"I can't be sure... Dragons are very ancient, Anise, but I do know that there's a book about their kind."

Kairi gasped suddenly and stood up.

"What is it, Kairi?"

"I think I know where you can get your hands on those books, Colonel! I knew it seemed familiar when I entered that passage way where Pyra was."

"Kairi?" I asked.

She smiled, "Don't worry Anise; I know where we can get some information about that dragon."

"And where would that be, Kairi...?" Jade asked.

"Where else? Daath. I once read a book there that was about some dragon that was of the First Fonon. It might have been Pyra."

"That's good...Noelle, could you go to Daath and find that book for us? We'll stay here in the meantime."

Noelle looked at Guy with worry in her eyes, but Guy smiled softly at her and nodded, saying it was okay.

Kairi stopped her, "Noelle...Take Alicia with you as well, she loves books so she might be able to help you find it."

She nodded and walked out of the building to go to the Albiore, where Alicia was.

"Everyone should get some rest until Noelle and Alicia get back," Jade told us.

I nodded and said bye to Guy, Sync, and Jade. I walked around enjoying the fresh air and said hi to people that I knew. Sometimes I have to be extra careful when I go somewhere alone. It's stressful, but I want to help people so it's alright, besides, I wanted to be the Fon Master.

I shook my head, trying not to be depressed. I walked back to the Inn after a while, surprised to see Jade talking with Kairi about something. When I closed the door behind me they

looked at me. Kairi smiled while Jade nodded at me. I couldn't help but smile with Kairi.

'I wish he could smile for once. Not smirk, but really smile.' I thought, and snapped out of it when Kairi waved her hand in front of my face.

"Auldrant to Anise, are you daydreaming again, Anise?"

My face turned as red as Luke's hair, "Boo! Did Noelle and Alicia come back yet?"

Kairi shrugged and my shoulders slumped as I sighed.

"I guess I'll take a little nap, wake me when they come back with the book."

I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. I took Tokunaga off my back and hugged him to my chest, falling asleep under the covers.

XXX

I woke up and saw that I slept for two hours. Yawning softly, I put Tokunaga on my back and walked out of the room to see Noelle and Alicia just entering the inn. I smiled brightly and said hi to them. They smiled back at me and said hi.

"We found the book Kairi read, should we wait in the clinic with Guy while you get everyone else?"

I nodded, "Sure! I'll find them while you two go wait with Guy. He probably misses you already." I teased Noelle.

"A-Anise!" she blushed, but she was smiling.

I giggled and watched Noelle grab Alicia's hand and drag here away, embarrassed about what I said. I hummed happily to myself, walking to Kairi and Sync's room and knocking on the door until Kairi opened it. I told her what was going on and then went to Jade's room and told him the same thing. After everyone was ready we went to the clinic to meet the others. I hoped that the book they found would tell us about what was going on with Auldrant. If it didn't we would just have to go to Tataroo Valley ourselves to check it out.

**XXxxXX**

Me: It seems they can now finally figure some of the things about Pyra, but what is happenign at Tataroo Valley? you just have to find out on the next chappie~ and isn't everyone happy Guy's alive and will? but it'll be much more rough further on there new Adventure, I would like to thank all my reviewers :D **DAve and Bob**, **azure blue espeon**, **Bessy**, **Stu**, and **Yue Asuka**. Thanks sooo much for reviewing this story ^^ it made me so happy and sorry I scared the people who loved Guy ect. it had to happen sometime ^^' anywho! hope everyone enjoys the chappie! I will work on chapter 4 whenever I'm finish with 2 chapter one-shot for Valentine's Day (it's going to be X-men Evolution Pietro/oc)

Anise: So please keep reviewing~ I'll give everyone a replica version of my Tokunaga who reviews _smiles_

Me:...Anise don't force people to review, if they want to review or not is up to them just not mean rude reviews are not welcomed to any of my stories thats for sure, ciao~

Anise: Boo~ bye bye! see ya next chappie people!


	4. Words hurt

Spring(me): Iet me apologize to everyone that was waiting, the reason I didn't get this done fast enough my beta couldn't get to it cause of her story which I don't mind so it's not her fuilt, and the other reason the landlord lady is saling the house and I was really stressed and upset same with my mom and my big brothers were upset that we have to move again. So please understand it'll take a while or longer to finish chapter 5 next.

Kairi: That sucks Angel, anyways Springflowerangel doesn't own anything but she does own me, Salena The Siren(even though she doesn't show up...maybe :D) and she also own Alicia too.

Spring: Thanks Kairi _smiles_ you heard her! so you do not like tough cause I'm not going to stop working on this story, so enjoy this chapter and please review but no mean ones though, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all. Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 4

Anise POV

Everyone was sitting down in Guy's room, Noelle sat down on the edge of Guys bed and he sat beside her. Everyone listened to Jade as he told us what was the book explained.

"It says that a dragon of each type of fonon protects a different Sephiroth. Pyra was most likely the dragon of the fifth fonon, though I don't quite understand why she would be in the Zao Ruins Sephiroth. Perhaps it was the heat there... At any rate, two of the dragons are now dead, the dragons of the Zao Ruins and Mt. Zaleho Sephiroths. It concerns me that there are still others."

I frowned, confused, "If they're supposed to be protecting the Sephiroths, then why didn't they show up to stop the Commandant? Does it say anything about that, Colonel?" I asked.

He looked through some of the pages again, "...I do not see where they talk about that Anise, but there's a chance something prevented them from stopping Van...perhaps Van's use of the passage rings was written in the Score, and they learned how to deal with that accordingly." He paused for a moment, looking concerned about something.

"What is it, Colonel?" Kairi asked, her brows knitted together in worry as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Sync put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It shows the cave Pyra inhabited. Is this where you fought the dragon, Kairi?"

Jade walked over to Kairi and showed her the page he was looking at. She nodded and looked up at Jade when she saw it. Jade went back to his spot while flipping through the book some more, stopping near the last page.

"It seems the dragon of the Fourth Fonon, water, was banished, and the ice dragon is taking it's place..." he then closed the book and put it down.

"I wonder where it was banished to..." Guy said thoughtfully.

Everyone was quiet in thought for what felt like ten minutes before Noelle asked a question and broke the silence.

"Anise, didn't you say that Tataroo Valley had problems as well?"

I blinked, suddenly remembering that. Thank Yulia Noelle reminded me. "Yep, some of the scientists were talking about it - they said some weird stuff is happening there. What you think, Colonel? Should we investigate?"

Jade put his hand under his chin in thought for a while, then he smiled at me. It was nice when he actually smiled. 'Ah! No time for that Anise!'

"I believe we should go to the Tataroo Valley's Sephiroth and find out if it's another dragon. If so we can see if we can ask the dragon some questions that might help us understand what is going on. However, there's a good chance it will want to fight as well."

"That's a good idea, but first Guy has to rest one more night, then he can join us again for Tataroo Valley."

Guy was about to answer Kairi when Noelle got off the bed, unhappy.

"No! I will not let Guy go back to fighting after he got better! I won't allow it!"

I stepped forward with my hands up, trying to calm Noelle down, but she snapped at me.

"No, Anise! This is all your fault to begin with! You're not a Fon Master at all, you can't even use Daathic Fonic artes! You wouldn't be able to protect Guy, you don't care if he dies!"

I looked at Noelle in shock. What she said was true but it still hurt to hear it from Noelle of all people. I looked down. ashamed. It really was my fault. She was right, I wasn't cut out to be a Fon Master like Ion. I was shocked when Sync defended me.

"Hold it right there, Noelle. Anise couldn't do anything about it! Stop blaming her for every little thing. Guy is alive and healthy again, if he wants to fight with us again he can. It's his choice not yours." I was surprised at Sync, it looked like everyone was except for Kairi, who was frowning at Noelle.

"T-thank you Sync..."

Sync crossed his arms against his chest and looked away. "Tch, whatever. I hate it when people blame others for their problems. Next time someone blames you for something you should stand up for yourself, you idiot."

I smiled even though he called me an idiot. Kairi hugged me and pulled me away from everyone else. She took me to the room she and Sync shared and locked the door behind us, telling me to sit down. I hopped on their queen size bed.

"Don't hate Noelle for what she said...I know it must have hurt you, but she doesn't want to lose Guy. Just let her calm down and she'll be back to the normal kind Noelle we all know in no time. You can stay in our room while I go get Alicia and Sync to go shopping, so rest up."

I yawned a little and nodded my head before crawling under the blankets. I heard Kairi open and close the door and then I was out.

Kairi's POV

When I stepped out of the room I sighed. I couldn't believe what Noelle said. Anise worked so much harder then anyone in our group just to become the Fon Master. She knew she would be in constant danger just from the people that didn't agree with her being a Fon Master.

I was a little surprised that Sync stood up for Anise though, he hated her from the start but I was so happy he was actually trying to be nice to her. I walked outside of the Inn and got stopped by Jade.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Is Anise in her room?"

"Nope, she's in mine and Sync's room resting. It really hurt her deeply hearing all that from Noelle, you know? Do you know where Alicia is?"

Jade told me she was with Sync shopping to get more items, so I thanked him and left knowing Jade was going to see Anise. I went to the store to see Sync and Alicia paying for the items they got.

"There you two are." I smiled when Alicia hugged me happily, I put my hand on her head kissing her on forehead.

"Kairi, Sync and I got lots of items for when we go to Tataroo Valley. Can I come with you? I want to help too."

I bent down to her eye level, shaking my head, "I'm sorry, Alicia, but you can't come with us. It's to dangerous for a young girl like you."

"But I'm 10 years old now! I want to help fight with everyone else too." she pouted making me giggle as I hugged her. I looking at Sync "What you think, Sync?"

"Tch...I don't think it'll be a good idea to let such a young girl like Alicia fight along side us, she should stay at the Inn."

"Sorry Alicia, but you have to stay at the Inn while we go to Tataroo Valley."

"B-but!"

"No buts! You're too young to fight." Sync told her when he put his hand on her head, making her pout.

"I'm not young! I'm 10 years old! I'm a big girl now." she whined at the last part making both of us laugh.

Alicia, Sync, and I walked back to the Inn and sat down at the table they had in the lobby, talking about what we should do when we meet another dragon. Of course Alicia wanted to help but we made her stay in Anise's room, since Anise was in our room, so she wouldn't get any ideas. It was quiet, and we were relaxing when I thought of something to ask Sync.

"Hey, um Sync?"

He locked his green eyes onto my blue ones, "Yeah?"

"I'm wondering...do you want any kids in the future?"

He turn his head away probably trying to hide his blushing from me. Cute.

"...I...guess, it might be nice...Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to know, that's all...We can worry about that when this is all over." I smiled brightly at Sync, which made him blush and look away again.

I thought about how Anise was doing. She was probably sleeping peacefully, but yet again Jade went in there, so they're probably talking... I wondered if Jade actually cared for our Fon Master after all...

Anise's POV

When Kairi let me rest in her room, I fell asleep right away. I was peacefully sleeping when I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes and sat up to see the Colonel. I blinked and tilted my head sideways when he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?"

He walked over to the chair near the bed and sat down.

"No. I'm quite surprised at Sync, but more surprised at Noelle."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "It's fine, I kinda deserved that Colonel...Guy shouldn't join us for a while. I kinda know how Noelle is feeling right now..." I was hiding my pain behind the fake smile I learned to use. As the Fon Master, I have to care about everyone else's problems, but I hate to bother anyone. I want to deal with everything by myself. It's my burden, no one else's.

"Oh dear. Just what am I going to do with you, Anise?"

"What do you mean, Colonel?" I frowned.

"You shouldn't let what Noelle said get to you."

"I know that!"

I was annoyed, I knew I shouldn't let what Noelle said get to me. I saw Jade was about to say something, but the door opened fast, and Kairi told us something was happening in Tataroo Valley. I jumped out of the bed, completely forgetting that Jade was about to say something. People could get hurt if we don't do anything. This dragon could be more powerful then Pyra, so I hoped we could be able to talk to it instead of it trying to kill us.

Guy was all healed and ready on the Albiore and Kairi left Alicia at the Inn. Noelle was extremely quiet as she drove; I could see she didn't want to talk to anyone right then. She was probably still angry with me... I prayed to Yulia that everything would turn out okay.

XXxxXX

Spring: Wow, poor Anise, will the dragon in Tataroo Valley attack them, talk to them? or maybe alittle of both? you just have to find out on the next chapter of Anise's Adventure!


	5. Boreas and Kairi's sick?

Me: Sorry I tooked forever for this chapter, family problems going to be moving around in July have to do a moving sale/yard sale and it's very hard to work on my stories while trying to help my mom, and if you don't like that? tough, me helping my mom and big brothers are more importent then stories when it comes to family problems. Just please understand 'kay? I'm probley not the only person having family trouble ect. so I worked really hard on this chapter for all of you reviewings and the people who favourite this story, enjoy!

XxxX

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 5

...

Anise's POV

Right when we entered Tataroo Valley and got to the entrance of the Sephiroth, everything inside of it was shaking like crazy, so it was hard to even walk forward or stand still without tripping or falling down. When we finally found the secret passage way, we walked inside, carefully looking around the huge, dark room after the shaking finally stopped.

"That's weird, I wonder where all the shaking went?"

Just as I finished the sentence, a huge strong wind hit us, trying to push us back. We all held our ground; I saw Sync holding Kairi close so she wouldn't get blown away, Guy stood strong, and Jade was trying not to be blown away as well. I was having a hard time trying to keep my feet on the ground, but the wind was too strong for me and I was lifted off my feet and blown away into a wall. Before I hit the wall though, a hand grabbed mine, and I was surprised to see it was Jade. He pulled me over to him until he had his arms wrapped around my waist so I wouldn't be blown away. I didn't want to be blown away, so I clung onto Jade, which felt a little strange. I couldn't believe he was holding me this close! I had to push that aside right then though, whatever was making that strong wind must have been the dragon.

Then suddenly a strong, rough voice that sounded like it was carried with the wind spoke.

"Who dares to enter my home?"

The wind died down a little, so I pushed myself away from Jade gently. I didn't really want to, but the dragon was here so I step forward being brave. I was the Fon Master after all, maybe this dragon would listen to me.

"I'm Anise Tatlin, the new Fon Master. We would like to ask you some questions."

I heard a scuffle, **"So... You're the new Fon Master...pathetic."**

I ignored the pathetic part, and stayed still and strong, "Tell me your name, at least."

It was silent for a few moments until the ground started to shake a little again. It stopped as suddenly as it began.

"I am called Boreas. Now leave my home at once, humans! You are not welcome here."

Kairi walked up beside me, "Please, Boreas! We need to know why your kind is now showing up in the Sephiroths."

Boreas chuckled in response, the sound making the ground shake a little again, **"You are very brave, humans, but you are stubborn to the core. Very well, I will tell you what I know. But you must first defeat me in a battle, so I can see if you humans are worth my breath."**

"Very well, I think that's fair. Anise?" I turned my head to see Jade standing beside me, pushing his glasses up his nose like he always did.

I nodded, "Yes, we will prove to you we humans are worth it."

Everyone got into stance; I made Tokunaga grow and got on his back, holding my mace in my hand. Guy, Kairi and Sync charged at Boreas when he appeared while Jade and I stayed back to cast. When Guy and the others charged at Boreas, a current of wind and electricity suddenly appeared on Boreas' spine and all around his head. His body was a pale blue, while the current and his belly were green. This dragon didn't have any wings.

He opened his mouth, and a huge gust of wind stronger than normal hit us, knocking back Guy, Sync, and Kairi. The wind was also cutting them up a little bit, but not too badly. I had to cling on tighter to Tokunaga so I wouldn't fly off again.

"Negative Gate!" I shouted, hoping it would work so it could seal his movement, if only for a little bit so everyone else could attack. His current around his spine disappeared.

Guy charged at him while he was immobile and used Soaring Light Spear. Kairi quickly made a staff out of her glowing spears and casted Maelstrom. Sync used a Stone Dragon Ascent, quickly followed by Cyclone Blaze. Jade used his Stalagmite at the same time, and it seemed to work until Boreas spine became cloaked in that current again. When everyone charged at Boreas again, they just get shocked. Kairi tried to heal everyone with First Aid, but she couldn't do much. When the dragon's current disappeared again, we tried to take advantage of the opportunity to attack, but he pushed us back with the wind coming from his mouth.

"Damn! Boreas is strong."

"Yes, he is." Jade pushed his glasses back up on his nose, "Boreas must have a weak point somewhere...We just have to find it."

"Right! Let's find that weak spot!" I made Tokunaga run into Boreas and shouted, "Shadow Punishment!"

Everyone kept attacking as best they could while avoiding injury, Jade kept using Stalagmite and Ground Dasher because they seemed to cause more damage to Boreas.

"Hey!" Sync started to yell at us, "This dragon doesn't have wings! Try knocking him on his side."

Jade put his hand under his chin in thought "That might work, but we must be careful with his electric cloak."

"Whoa!" Kairi ducked just in time to avoid Boreas' tail, "We'll have to figure it out soon! I can't keep up here! Not even Guy is fast enough since he's still healing."

I was thinking really hard about what arte I could use to knock Boreas on his side. It took a few moments, but it suddenly hit me. I turned to Jade.

"Colonel!" he looked at me, "Try using Stalagmite again! I think I know how to knock him on his side." he nodded and started chanting the words for the arte, the rocks coming up underneath Boreas and hitting him in the belly.

I let of Tokunaga and span my mace, chanting the words to the arte I was going to use. Then I called its name, "Miracle Hammer!" Instead of coming from above like I usually made it do, the giant hammer smashed at the dragon from the side, knocking it over. When the dragon couldn't get back up, the fight was over.

"That was close..." I made Tokunaga grow small again, and put him on my back before running over to Boreas, who was still struggling to get back up on his four legs.

Kairi was the first to go up to him and actually put her hand on his scaly leg, "Are you alright, Boreas?"

Sync walked up behind Kairi, "Seriously? Kairi, it was just a test. We had to hurt him to actually prove to him..." he trailed off and crossed his arms to his chest, thowing his head to the side with a "Tsk."

"I know...but I can't help but worry."

Boreas chuckled, making his deep voice echo throughout the place, **"I am fine...Kairi. Now, as I promised, I will tell you what I know. Our kind is ancient, even before this land was taken by humans we existed. We hid from you humans for a long time, watching you selfishly fight in order to take over one another. We lived on without being bothered by your kind, until our homes, the Sephiroths, were invaded by a man named Vandesdelca Musto Fende."**

"Van..." I could see Sync clench his shaking fists. Kairi frowned and grabbed his fists into her hands, trying to calm him down while Boreas kept talking.

"My brothers and sisters were about to do something about him...but Lorelei told us do not act, and that the Light of the Sacred Flame would save Auldrant...It has been three years since that happened, and since then we went back to sleep. But some of my sisters and brothers have not yet returned to their slumber, and will not be so kind. I can see that you have already run into Pyra, seeing as that young man is still injured."

he looked at Guy, who was using his sword to stay upright, catching his breath

I quickly brought out one of our stronger Gels, making sure he took it. He thanked me, "But why are your brothers and sisters going crazy?"

"I do not know why, but it seems I was not affected. Some of them might not be affected either, but do be cautious young ones. Whatever is making them act out...It is foolish to try to control our kind, but whoever is doing this must be strong. Now you must be off. If you need to know more, go to the Meggiora Highlands Septhiroth. My brother Hedra will know more then I."

Boreas turned around, walking back into the darkened part of the area.

"Let's return to Belkend and rest, then we should head to Sheridan afterwards, since the Meggiora Highlands are near there."

"That's a good idea, Anise. Guy, do you need help?" Kairi looked from me to Guy, who was feeling slightly better after using the Gel I gave him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, no worries, Kairi. Let's head back."

We headed back to Belkend and booked rooms again, Alicia was happy to see us even though were a little bit cut up and bruised, but other than that we were perfectly fine. I was in the room I rented before again, laying down on my back. I sighed, exhausted, holding Tokunaga close to my chest. I fell asleep quickly, not even bothering to pull the blanket over my body. I just hoped the next dragon wasn't going to be a pain in the ass like Pyra was. I wondered what Jade was going to tell me before Kairi interrupted him. Maybe I'd ask him tomorrow.

...

I was talking with Kairi in her room because she woke up sick, I told her maybe it was from all the running around and fighting. Poor Kairi had her arms on the table in her room with her forehead leaning on her arms. She looked sickly pale. I told her I was going to get Jade, but she freaked out and told me not to.

I frowned, "But, Kairi, there's a doctor here, but none in Sheridan... You stay right there while I go get the Colonel."

I ignored Kairi begging me not to tell Jade and walked straight to his room. I knocked on it until the door opened to show Jade. He raised his eyebrow.

"Colonel." I looked seriously up at him, "I think you should look at Kairi before I take her to the doctor here, she woke up sick, and she looks like she's going to faint."

He sighed, "Very well, take me to her."

I nodded and led him to her room. Kairi had her hands covering her face. Jade calmly walked over to her and asked her what she was feeling. She said she felt sick to her stomach, and that she vomited when she woke up.

"I'm probably okay, like Anise said, I might have gotten sick from all that happened. If I get any worse, I'll say something, don't worry you guys...Maybe it was something I ate last night?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised, Sync was the one who cooked last night and it was way worse than Natalia's cooking back then when she was in the group." I was smacked over the head suddenly, "Ow! what the heck?" I turned around, glaring at the person who hit me. It was Sync, and he was glaring back.

"Well, sooorry! Maybe next time _you_ can cook. I went through everything correctly, I don't know what went wrong..." he crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed, and looked away.

"Geeze..." I rubbed behind my head, "Anyways, is Guy ready to board the Albiore?" I asked Sync.

He shrugged "I guess, he told me he was waiting on the Albiore with Alicia and Noelle. That's why I'm here - hey what's wrong here?"

"N-nothing!" Kairi stood up, smiling, before I could tell him she was sick, and she quickly left the inn, leaving us behind.

"Okay? Seriously, what's up?" Sync looked between me and Jade.

"It seems Kairi is a bit under the weather." Jade pushed his glasses back up on his nose again.

"We should go meet the others on the Albiore."

We went to the Albiore, seeing that Kairi was already there. Noelle made the Albiore take off, heading to Sheridan. While we were waiting to get there, I handed Kairi a rice ball I made. She said it was the best she had ever had, making me happy. I was sure I was going to become the best wife one day. I just hoped this adventure didn't turn out to be the end. I just had to be strong and keep moving forward!

XxxX

Me: I will update the next chapter when I find out the house we want to move into we will be moving in, if we can move into the house, I can't work on the stories intill we our complatly moved in. Thanks for understanding and don't forget to see what Boreas looks like, she beta our drawing all the dragons. (below this)

Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8

Picture of Boreas (spaces are dots) ihavenoidea8 deviantart com/gallery/#/d4zajzy


	6. Tears of The Past

Angel: Sorry it tooked forever for this chapter to to finished xD alot of stuff happened ect. and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter little more longer depends. Anyways I do not own TotA but I do own Kairi, Serena The Siren, and Alicia and also a new OC that wel appear in this chapter...if you want to find out my new OC read one~ oh and the dragons? they belong to me cause I got the idea from watching the movie "How to Train a Dragon" since all that said pleas enjoy this chapter~

...

I stretched when I walked from the Albiore to Sheridan, telling the others to hurry it up because we might not have much time.

What happened if the same person who made Pyra go berserk was doing that to the other dragons? I couldn't let that happen to the dragons, they'd been on Auldrant for thousands of years before us, protecting the passage rings. It was unfair to them, and Auldrant was now home for all of us.

I frowned, hoping we made it in time, but my thoughts went back to Kairi. Before we landed, she threw up the rice-ball I had made for her to eat...Jade was more curious as to why she was acting like that, so he was going to rent a room at the inn while the rest of us went to see the dragon in the Meggiora Highlands, Hedra.

Alicia stayed with Kairi, Jade, and Noelle. Sync wanted to stay with Kairi as well, but he knew we needed his speed and skills, especially in the case that we were too late and Hedra was already in a rage.

...

When we got to Meggiora Highlands, there was already someone there.

He wore a robe similar to the kind almost everyone in Yulia City wore, but his had a high collar that covered most of his face. His eyes were also covered by large glasses. His hair was messy and black, and his bangs covered most of his forehead. Really, there was virtually none of his face visible.

When we got closer to him, I saw that he had red eyes like Jade's, but something about this man's eyes seemed wrong.

I approached him cautiously, "Um, excuse me but you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"Something's been off around this area, so I just wanted to check it out, that's all," he said, smiling at me.

I frowned, something really wasn't right with this guy. He gave me a bad vibe, but I just shook my head.

"We should take you back into Sheridan where it's safer..."

"Whatever you say, I was just curious. Is it that bad to be curious?" the man shrugged with a smile. His smile kind of creeped me out, but as the Fon Master it was my job to make sure everyone was safe, so I tried to ignore how much he was creeping me out.

We brought the guy back to Sheridan, telling him not to return to Meggiora Highlands no matter what. By the time we got back to Sheridan it was already getting late, so we decided we would have to stay the night in Sheridan before heading back to see Hedra. As Luke would say: Man, what a pain.

We headed back to the Inn to see Jade and Kairi sitting down at a small table talking until we walked over to them.

They were surprised to see us back already, but Kairi was smiling brightly and the first to reaction she gave to seeing us was hugging Sync, who blushed a deep red. I giggled behind my hand.

"So tell us, Jade. Was it a poison or something else that got to her?" Guy asked.

He just pushed his glasses up more on his nose with a slight smile, "It appears as if Kairi will not be able to join in on are fights anymore."

"What?!" everyone asked, shocked by this news.

"Why not, Colonel? Is it that bad?" I was worried something was wrong with Kairi, but I was really shocked when Kairi told us what it was.

"I'm Pregnant."

Sync turned even redder in the face, almost redder than Luke's hair. He was shocked silent by the news, but we all congratulated them anyway. It was cute how shy they were being about it.

"Jade told me I should head on back to Baticul and stay with Luke and Tear."

"That is a wise choice."

"I'll take you back, Kairi." Noelle walked to her side, giving her a smile.

"I want to go too!" Alicia said, hugging Kairi's waist happily, "I'm going to be a big sister!" Everyone laughed at how excited Alicia was about being a big sister, even Jade chuckled slightly.

Noelle took Kairi and Alicia to the Albiore so she could take them to Baticul. We saw them off, and Sync looked a little upset to see Kairi go right after hearing he was going to be a father.

I sighed as we reentered the inn. We were all exhausted from going to the Meggiora Highlands and back. If only that creepy guy wasn't hanging around the Meggiora Highlands, then we would have been able to see Hedra. The news of Kairi being pregnant shocked me too. I definitely didn't see it coming.

I turned around to face the others with a serious look, hands on my hips.

"Let's eat some food then rest up for tomorrow! It'll be a big day tomorrow, so get as much sleep as you can."

Guy laughed, "Wow, Anise, you sure are pumped for tomorrow, especially when we might end up fighting Hedra."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to hear Kairi is having a baby...especially yours Sync." I gave him a sly look, teasing him. It worked like a charm. For the third time in less than an hour he blushed a bright red.

"S...shut-up!" he was pissed off at me teasing him, but it was kind of fun seeing him like that.

After dinner, I went into my rented room at the inn for the night, saying good night to Guy, Sync, and Jade. I laid down on the bed holding Tokunaga close to me, hoping Hedra wasn't going to go berserk while we rested up.

...

I was up and ready to go see Hedra early in the morning. I quickly woke up Sync, Guy, and Jade, and we left immediately.

We got through Meggiora Highlands to the Sephiroth as quickly as possible, not wanting to wait any longer to see Hedra. It took us a while to find the secret passage leading to where Hedra was, and when we did, we were completely shocked as we entered it.

It was horrible, Hedra was on the ground bleeding like crazy. Luckily, he was still breathing when we all quickly ran to his side. His voice was rough but gentle at the same time, kind of in between Jade and Guy's voices.

"...So you are the humans...Boreas sent to see me..."

I reach my hand to Hedra's snout, tears threatening to spill, "Hedra, please stop talking! You're hurt!"

Hedra chuckled, making the area rumble slightly, "Do not fret, young human. The person who did this to me could not kill me in time. You four humans came just in time, he took off as you approached."

"Anise, I know it's hard, but we have to go back and send a letter to Natalia. Maybe she can heal Hedra." Guy told me, while he put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I shook it off, not looking at any of them.

"I wont leave Hedra! I'm going to make sure he doesn't get anymore hurt."

"Very well, Anise. Guy, Sync, we'll be leaving now. We need to send a letter to Natalia as quickly as possible." I watched Jade, Guy, and Sync walk away, leaving me with Hedra.

"Why do you care for us dragons, young one...?"

I looked into Hedra's pained eyes "Because, I'm a Fon Master. Even if I wasn't I'd still care for all living beings...I just can't stand seeing anyone else die before my eyes..."

"...I see, you have seen so many deaths for a young human...But I will tell you what I know. The enemy that is turning our kind into wild monsters...He is a human man. I could not see his face, but I could see his eyes, they were filled up with anger, evil, and he was a twisted person. Why he is doing this to our kind is beyond me... There is one dragon that could help you more, but she is very secretive. No one knows her whereabouts. She once lived in one of the passage rings, like the rest of us, but due to certain circumstances, she had to find a new habitat...you should know the place, Fon Master."

I frowned, trying to think of the place. Then my eyes widened in realization, "Y-you mean...don't tell me..."

"Yes...Akzeriuth. Where the Sephiroth Tree supporting it was destroyed. The dragon inhabiting that area disappeared with it. None of us know where she could be, we are not even certain she is still alive."

"But there has to be a way for us to see her! She's probably the only dragon that can stop this person, and might know why this guy is doing what he's doing... And it's my duty to protect the people and any living beings, I don't want to be helpless anymore! I want to protect everyone!"

"...I do want to protect my brothers and sisters, young one... But many years have taught me that sometimes you cannot save them all, that's the harsh truth."

I gasped softly, remembering Ion reaching his weak hand to me as I watched him die, but I was too scared to run to him before he disappeared. His last words stayed with me forever; I would never forget them. _"You don't have to...watch over me...any more...Anise... Thank you...for everything... My most...cherished..."_

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the ground.

"You lost someone dear to you... You must have locked away those tears to be strong for that person, you shouldn't hold it all in, Fon Master. That special person would not want you to fret or be sad...look at me, a dragon giving advice to a young human girl..." Hedra gave a painful chuckle, "Prunia would laugh at how soft I have gotten over the years... Wipe those tears, before your friends come back and see you like this... You do not wish for them to know you are still guilty for the special person that died, am I correct?"

I nodded, using my long sleeve to wipe the tears from my face, I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and I turned around to see it was Guy. I stood up on my feet.

"Did you get to send off the letter to Natalia, Guy?"

He nodded with a smile, "Don't worry, Noelle came back just in time when Jade finished the letter. She should be almost back to Baticul by now."

I smiled back at him, still worried, "Thanks Guy...I'll stay here for the night. Can you tell Jade and Sync that for me? I don't want Hedra alone, what happens if the person who hurt him comes back to finish the job?"

Guy frowned when I told him what I was going to do, but he sighed when he saw I wasn't going to back down even if he said no, "Alright...but stay safe and keep a sharp eye, that person might come back and try to hurt you."

I smiled, "I won't let him hurt me Guy, you're talking to Fon Master Anise here. I'll be fine, so don't worry so much."

He sighed "That's what I was afraid of...Okay, just be on guard." I nodded as I waved to him, watching his back disappear from my sight before walking back over to Hedra.

"If you wish, you may lean on me while you sleep...I'll stay awake until the sun rises..."

I nodded and sat down, I took Tokunaga off my back, hugging it close to my chest, then leaned my body against Hedra's scaly one. He was actually pretty comfortable...for a dragon. I slept well for once, I always dreamed of the same thing; Ion dying before my eyes, and me not doing anything to help him. I just watched him take his last breath. This time I dreamed of happy times with the others, and how they forgave me for everything I did.

I hoped when we figured this out and stopped that guy from doing anymore damage, everyone could relax again. And then Kairi would have a healthy baby and Sync would be a good daddy...if he doesn't freak out at first. I couldn't wait to see Natalia soon either, she would be so happy to know Kairi is pregnant...

Without knowing, red eyes watched the Fon Master Anise sleep soundly, a wicked smile spread across the unknown's lips before it also disappeared in the darkness of the place...

...

Angel: Wow, first Kairi is pregnant, they meet a wierd, creepy guy, then finding Hedra all hurt. Well Natalia get their in time? and who was the stalker watching Anise while she slepted? you just have to wait for the next chapter~ I well do a poll about this story specaily about Kairi's and Sync's baby, which gender should it be? you my readers decide. Anyways hope everyone enjoy this chapter, ciao~


	7. Tears of Guilt

Angel: Hiya people! sorry it tooked very long time to get this up I was having a writers block, don't you just hate those? So I went to the person who does beta'ing this story and she helped me figure things out for this chapter so I like to thank her, thankies! Anyways you get surprises on this chapter. I do not own anything but the Dragons, the made up plot, Kairi, Alicia, Selena The Siren or any other OC's you'll see, So please enjoy this chapter I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime after Thanksgiving if not I'll work on it in December before Christmas. Enjoy~

...

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 7

Anise POV

...

When Natalia finally showed up, Hedra woke me up from my nightmare, I thought it was finally over with. But I kept seeing Ion's pale face before he died, saying it was my fault he was gone.

I held in the tears so the others wouldn't know, but Hedra knew because he was with me the whole night. Before the others could reach us he told me I was crying and talking in my sleep, begging for forgiveness, the whole night. I knew Hedra wouldn't tell them, I just hoped he would get better when Natalia healed him.

I watched as Natalia worked really hard, not even taking a break after a couple hours when her energy was clearly being drained. Guy and Sync tried to talk her to into resting for a little bit, but she was being stubborn as always.

I don't know why, but anger boiled up inside me, and I clenched my fists at my sides and called her name, but when she did turn her face to look at me a slapping noise echoed through the whole chamber Hedra lived in.

I was breathing heavily, looking at Natalia's shocked face. Guy had his mouth wide open while Sync flinched when he saw me slap the princess, and Jade...well it was always hard to tell what Jade was thinking, but he looked oddly amused by what happened, while keeping a serious expression at the same time. It was silent for a while until Hedra spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"I know not if I should be scared for you others right now, or worried to get on the Fon Master's bad side..."

Guy scratched the back of his head like he did when he was nervous, "Yeah, that's true. But I think I'm a bit more scared right now."

I pouted and stomped my foot at Guy's comment, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, Anise. I didn't mean it that way! Please don't hit me!" he took a step back with his arms up and trying to cover his face like he always used to do before he had gotten over his phobia when I marched in his direction...this time he was actually scared of me without the old phobia. I stopped moving toward him and calmed down a bit when I noticed this, annoyed with myself when I realized that I was scaring my friends. I turned my head in Natalia's direction to see she still looked shocked after I had slapped her, her hand was placed on her red cheek, and I felt bad for losing control of myself like that. Natalia didn't deserve it. Especially not after she came all this way with little explanation to heal a dragon she had nothing to do with.

I wanted to apologise to her, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to. My gaze shifted down to my feet, I didn't want to look at any of them.

"Anyway!" Sync stepped up to Natalia and Hedra, trying to get serious again, "How's the dragon doing?"

Hedra nodded his dragon scaly neck toward Sync, "I am feeling much better thanks to the Kimlascan Princess' healing artes, and I thank you kind humans for your help and kindness. Particularly you, young Fon Master. Now, as I promised, I will tell you what I know."

Everyone turned their heads in Hedra's direction, ready to listen and completely forgetting my little scene from earlier. "As I told the Fon Master," He looked at me, then back at the others, "I saw the person who attacked me and tried to make me lose control of my will, but I did not see his face."

Jade pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "So it happens to be a human causing all this trouble? That's odd, a human shouldn't be able to cause so much trouble...unless he got some sort of power from something we don't know of." What Jade said worried everyone

"Then...this unknown person found a mysterious power that could control dragons and make them lose control of themselves? That's awful!" Natalia said, covering her mouth in horror.

I looked down at the ground frowning, how could this person do such a thing? I have to stop them before he hurts the other dragons...but... The nightmare I had flashed through my mind, making me close my eyes tightly, hoping the images would disappear. It didn't help, I kept seeing Ion hold his hand out to me, telling me it was all my fault. My eyes snapped open when I heard Sync snapping his fingers in front of my face. I got annoyed at him and slapped his hand away from my face.

"What?"

"Jeeze, didn't have to slap my hand, Brat. The others are leaving. We're letting Hedra have rest. I was going to leave, but you were still standing here like a statue. What's wrong with you lately, anyway?" he narrowed his eyes at me with his arms crossed.

I frowned, turning away from him "I don't know what you're talking about, Sync. Everyone went back to the inn, right?"

"Yeah, but this talk isn't finished, Anise. I know when something's bothering you. Kairi would yell at me if I didn't do anything about it."

"Whatever. Let's go back to the Inn." I said goodbye to Hedra, who nodded his head at me, bidding me and Sync goodbye.

I ignored Sync when he kept trying to get the answers out of me but I stayed silent. When we entered the Inn I told Guy and Natalia I was heading to bed for a short nap, I didn't notice the worried looks on their faces when I turn my back to them when I walked to my rented room.

I crawled into the bed hugging Tokunaga closely to my chest, I hid my face using Tokunaga and cried silently. After what felt like hours the tears stopped, but it left me tired. I tried really hard to stay up, not wanting to see that nightmare again. Eventually the tiredness won, and I once again I saw Ion; the one person I loved, but I let him die.

Noelle's POV

I walked into the inn to see Guy, Natalia, Sync, and Jade had a confused and worried look on their faces. I look around and noticed Anise was missing from the group.

"Hi guys, what's with the confused faces? And where's Anise?"

Guy was the one who spoke first, "Anise is in her room resting...but she's been acting really weird ever since we got here."

I frowned,, thinking of what could make her act so strange. Then I remembered what I said to her back in Belkend and I gasped, getting everyone's attention, "I think I know why Anise is acting weird...I said such horrible things to her before, I should go apologize to her!"

Guy got up from his seat at the small table in the middle of the room and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"Calm down, Noelle. Anise wouldn't hate you for that, and she probably needs time alone right now anyway. Just give her time, and then you can apologize to her." I sighed, knowing Guy was right. I laughed softly and put my hand on top of his.

"Thanks Guy, I needed that. Anyway, I got some news. I have a letter from Luke and Tear." I handed the letter to Jade, who opened it with ease.

"Hmm...it appears their wedding is going to be in two days. It seems we'll have to put all this dragon business on hold for a while and head back to Baticul. Kairi wrote something for you, Sync." Jade handed Sync the letter.

Everyone watched him read it, and Sync actually smiled! Something in that letter must have made him really happy.

"So what did Kairi write, Sync?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, is it about the baby?" Natalia asked with a smile on her face and hands clasped at her chest.

"Kairi just said that she went to the doctor and everything's fine with the baby."

"That's great!" Guy said.

"So we'll be back for Luke and Tear's wedding in two days? That sound nice." I looked at Anise's door, frowning and hoping she would forgive me.

Anise's POV

I woke up almost falling off the bed, trying to catch my breath. That same dream of Ion telling me it's my fault. I hugged Tokunaga close to my chest again. I wiped the tears away, looking into a mirror in the room, making sure I didn't have bloodshot eyes from crying myself to sleep. I took a calming breath and opened the door to see the others were still awake. Don't tell me I slept in?

"Oh, morning Anise. Did you sleep well?" I gave my best fake smile to Guy.

"Yep! So where to next?" I asked Jade.

"Hmm, I believe Keterburg is having problems with blizzards lately, but we'll have to take care of it quickly if we want to be in Baticul in time for Luke and Tear's wedding."

"Oh! When are they having the wedding?" I asked.

"In two day's time," Jade replied, "Though I daresay we should be back in Baticul the night before the wedding. They will probably want us there in advance, seeing as more than half of us are involved in the wedding." He was right there, I was supposed to be the flower girl, Guy was meant to be Luke's best man, and Natalia and Noelle were going to be bridesmaids.

My eyes brightened. "I can't wait! And that means we can go see Nephry now?" I couldn't help but be excited, and I guess everyone started to laugh at seeing me be silly Anise again.

...

When we arrived in Keterburg, I wanted to check us all in at the Inn while the others went to see Nephry. I payed for everyone's rooms when I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised.

"You're that weird guy from the Meggiora Highlands!"

"Now, now. That's rude of you to call me that. My name is Damian, at your service," he bowed to me like I was a princess or a queen. And he didn't want me to call him weird?

"...Anise Tatlin, Fo-" I was cut off by Damian

"Yes, how could I not know your name, Fon Master?" he started to walk around me like I was his prey, "I can see you're a beautiful young lady, trying to become a great Fon Master...but some of the people don't think that you can do it, do they? No, no. They all say how weak minded you are, or how you let the last Fon Master die, correct?" he stared at me with his crimson red eyes, it was like he was staring into my soul.

But how did he know all those things? "H-How did you know that?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be rude to the one about to offer to help you, my dear Fon Master."

"What do you mean, 'help me'?" I asked, folding my arms. I had a horrible feeling about this guy, but when he said he would help me, I was curious.

"What would you say if I said I could teach you how to use Daathic Fonic Artes?"

I looked at him in shock. I wanted to learn them, but...that was impossible, wasn't it? The colonel even said so... My mind was suddenly flooded with images of Mohs turning into that monster after Dist infused him with ability to use seventh fonons and Daathic Fonic Artes. On top of that I remembered the effects on Ion after each time used a Daathic Fonic Arte, even if he was a replica.

I shook my head and stared hard at Damian. "No, I won't learn the Daathic Fonic Artes, but thanks for the offer. I have to go back to my friends now." I turned my back on him and started to walk away when his voice made me stop.

"Too bad...you could've saved many lives if you learned it, but I guess you lost out." I turned around to give him a piece of mind - I could save people without those artes, too! - but he wasn't there anymore.

"What?" I looked around me, but he wasn't in the hotel anymore. How in Auldrant did he just disappear like he wasn't there in the first place? Was I imagining things? "Oh well, I should go see Nephry and the others."

I walked out of the Inn to Nephry's house to see the others were still there. It turned out there was a note for her in the letter they got from Tear and Luke that she was also invited to their wedding.

Shortly after I got there, it was time for everyone to head back to the hotel. When everyone was figuring out their rooms, I was stopped by Jade before I could go back into the one I used earlier. I was confused by this, he was about to open his mouth to say something when...

...

**Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8**

Angel: Wow, Anise just told Damian off...but well she change her mind? What well happen next? find out on the next chapter of Anise's Adventure! thanks to all the people who reviewed, fallowed, and faved this story it makes me so happy knowing people like this story, can you believe I got this plot from watching "How to Train Your Dragon" movie? I love that movie! and I adore Toothless so kawaii~ anyways ciao!


	8. Mt Roneal

Angel: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, Christmas and stuff came up. I do not own anything but I do own Kairi, Selena The Siren, and the baby! oh and of course Damian, and the dragons belong to me too so no stealing with out asking me first to use them, or if you want to draw my OC's with the characters, I need someone to draw Damian if anyone wants to try? what he looks like is in chapter seven. Now enjoy this chapter~

...

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 8

Anise POV

...

I was putting on a heavy jacket, boots, mittens, and a hat Nephry gave me. Everyone else was doing the same, but we were of course wearing all different colors like always. Guy was wearing a light brown color, Sync of course got the green color that matched his hair and eyes, Jade had a dark blue color the same as his uniform, Natalia had a pale green color that was almost blue, and I, of course, was wearing my usual pink. What was even cooler, Nephry even gave us all goggles so we could see in the snowstorms around Mt. Roneal.

I finished packing all the things I would need, grabbed Tokunaga off the bed, and put him where he belonged: on my back. I left the room I rented, closing the door behind me and saw Guy and Noelle talking in front of the staircase. I quickly went over to them before they went down the stairs, and ended up falling on my face as I ran to them, catching them off guard.

"Ow!... A little help, you guys?" I reached my hands up to them so they could pull me up, which they did immediately while chuckling at my clumsiness. "Thanks, sorry about that. So, you ready, Guy?"

"You startled us when you appeared out of nowhere like that!"

I smiled sheepishly at Guy and rubbed behind my head. "Sorry, Guy, Noelle." We hurried down the stairs to meet the others, who were already waiting for us. "Sorry for the wait, guys! Let's go!" I turned to Noelle, "Noelle you should stay here and stay warm, and probably make sure the Albiore's engine doesn't freeze over again in case we need to leave on short notice."

"Sure...be safe, Guy." Noelle stood on tip-toe to kiss Guy on the cheek.

"Of course, now let's get going."

Everyone walked outside into the cold, and immediately left Keterburg. Practically the second we left the gates, a strong blizzard hit us. We quickly put on our snow goggles and walked forward through the blizzard.

It sure was difficult to walk through a blizzard. I didn't remember it being this hard the last time we went to Mt. Roneal three years ago. I kept stopping, always walking behind the others. I felt like I was slowing them down, and I wanted to push myself through this stupid blizzard, but the more I did that the more my body got tired of it.

I gasped, tripping over something and falling into the snow. I was trying to catch my breath but I couldn't breath right with the blizzard hitting us so hard, I'd never seen a blizzard like this one, it was unnatural.

I felt a warm hand grab mine and pull me up against them, I didn't care who it was, and I wrapped my arms around the person as tightly as I could with the harsh blizzard hitting us. After a while of pushing ourselves through the harsh blizzard, we stopped at the same place we fought Sync, Largo, and Legretta before the avalanche hit us. I let go of the person to say thanks, but I blushed when I found out I was holding onto Jade!

"Th-thank's Colonel."

I was weak in the knees, and I didn't even know if it was the harsh blizzard or Jade making my legs feel like jelly when he smiled at me.

"I couldn't just let the Fon Master freeze to death, now could I? We are close by...and perhaps there's a dragon living in this secret passage like the rest of them."

I almost wanted to pout like I usually did when I was thirteen, but I held it back and got serious. The sooner this was over, the sooner I got to see Tear in her wedding dress, and tease Luke, too. We found the clearing where we landed when the avalanche put us there the last time, and went into the passage way, seeing nothing weird about anything.

"That's odd...nothing weird is happening inside here, but a blizzard is going on outside...interesting."

"Interesting indeed. But nonetheless we should keep going. We need to find the dragons lair and get some answers."

When we all entered the secret passage we lifted our goggles up on our heads, but some of us just took them off and put them in their jacket pocket. I was awed at the site, everything was all ice! the passage ring was frozen solid, no wonder there was a blizzard. But how did it keep the area floating on the miasma? Was the Sephiroth tree frozen over too?

Jade went to look at it, and found the secret room of the dragon. I just hoped this dragon wasn't berserk. I stopped in my tracks while the others walked into the secret room, remembering Damian's words about the Daathic Fonic Artes.

Should I try to learn them? I want to protect everyone...but what would happen to me if I screwed up? Damn it! Why couldn't I choose?!

"Anise..."

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Sync standing in front of me with his arm's crossed, giving me the look that says he knows something's wrong and he's sick of my bullshit or something.

I shook my head, putting on the fake smile I usually had on. Why did I always have to use a fake smile on my friends? I wanted to tell Sync and the others what Damian said, but I was hesitant to tell them. Maybe I should tell Sync. He was one of Ion's replicas, and he could use some Daathic Fonic Artes... Maybe he would be able to help me decide.

"Sorry about that, Sync! Let's go see the dragon!" I pumped my fist in the air and skipped past Sync, who was watching me with narrowed eyes.

When Sync and I walked into the huge room, where everything was frozen solid and a sparkling light blue, a strong feminine voice boomed around the room.

"How dare you enter my home! You humans are nothing but leeches! Now begone, before I turn you into human icicles!"

I was awed at this dragon's beauty, her body was encased in ice itself, the wings on her back were like an ice scepter. Her claws were like they were made of crystal. Her scales were a turquoise color, and on her forehead was a crystal made by ice.

I had to stop admiring her beauty and move forward.

"We are here to figure out why the blizzard outside is so strong. Please, do you know why?"

The female ice dragon put her head down to my level, giving me an intimidating look. I closed my eyes tightly, tensing up. My body felt the cold air when the dragon breathed out an icy cold breath.

"Hmph! And why should I tell you, Human? All you human's do to our kind is destroy us. Your kind is power hungry, especially that human that came by to try and control me before he realized he could not."

"Not all humans are bad, we are here to help both your kind and our kind...that guy you mentioned is the reason your brothers and sister are going berserk! Except for Boreas and Hedra were not affected by it. Pyra was the only one that went berserk so far. You have to help us, please! I want to save your kind as much as I want to save my own kind."

I hoped she would help us. If she didn't, how were we going to figure out why the weather was acting up? If only I could help in some way. My mind went to Damian when he offered to teach me the Daathic Fonic Artes, why didn't I say yes to that? Probably so I didn't end up like Mohs... I shivered, I didno't want to turn into some ugly monster.

"Hmph, you humans are very stubborn...I will not assist you with the blizzard problem until you take care of a monster problem outside of my home. If you do take care of the monster, I'll think about helping you humans to stop the blizzard."

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Thank you...?"

"...Prunia, I am the Ice Dragon of Mt. Roneal. You will find the monster outside, near my home. It is a very tricky ice monster that takes the form of dead people from your memories. So if I were you, I would not think of anything but killing it, as it likes to play with your minds and create your nightmares... Now begone! And don't come back until you have slain it and brought back a part of its body as proof."

I bowed in respect, "Thank you, Prunia. Come on, guys! Let's go kill the monster."

Everyone nodded and left the secret passage way. We spent the next few hours looking around for signs of the monster until Natalia pointed out in front of us, a strange-looking creature we hadn't seen before. I told everyone to get ready, hoping we could take care of this monster and get Prunia's help.

I took Tokunaga off my back and made him grow before jumping onto its back, making him charge at the ice monster. I made Tokunaga slash at it with his claws, then yelled out an Arte.

"Dual Dragon Surge!" I quickly dodged away from it's ice claws, which suddenly turned huge!

"Energy Blast!" I was surprised to see Jade protected me from the monster's rapid claw attacks.

I was close to getting hurt, it was getting too fast for me to dodge or block. I yelled out a 'thank you' to Jade while I made Tokunaga run away from the monster to give me enough time to cast my fonic artes.

"Negative Gate! Sync! Guy! I sealed it's movement, attack with all you got!" I called out. They listened, and used all their power.

I started to chant my Fonic Arte again, "Bloody Howling!" It hit the monster, but the seal went away and the monster didn't seem happy. It started to glow for a few moments, and when the glowing faded, I saw Ion in its place. I froze on Tokunaga, looking wide eyed at Ion...no, Ion was dead. This was just an Illusion!

But why can't I move to attack it? Everyone else was still attacking Ion. His whole body glowed again, but this time it made Guy and Sync get blasted backwards, sending them almost at the end of the cliff, but thankfully they stopped before they got too close.

Natalia started using her healing Artes on Guy and Sync right away, while the monster that took Ion's form started to attack me.

I quickly dodged, but it was like it knew I was going to dodge to the left side, and its claws grew big again, slashing Tokunaga and making me fall off of him hard in the snow.

"Ow, oh crap!" I quickly dodged the huge claw that Ion's form had gotten, no thanks to me. I was thinking of Ion again.

"Anise!"

I ducked while running from the monster to where Sync and Guy were, Guy charged at the monster that used Ion's form.

"What's wrong with you?! Go back to Tokunaga while we distract that monster." Sync quickly jumped in the air and came down on the monster with his fist.

I quickly ran over to Tokunaga, but I wasn't fast enough. Somehow the monster got past Guy and Sync, and went after me. I side jumped when the monster slammed down it's big claws where I used to be.

"Anise! Don't just stand there, get to Tokunaga!" Sync yelled at me.

"I'm trying!" I was getting so frustrated, and he wasn't helping!

I smacked my small staff to it's head hard enough to stagger it, so I could get to Tokunaga. I quickly jumped on his back, then attacked the monster again.

"Soaring Blast!" I made Tokunaga jump in the air and hurl a fonon blast to the ground when the monster stopped staggering around.

"Everyone, keep that monster at bay while I use a powerful arte. It will take a while to cast." I looked at Jade, seeing him start to cast. A fonic glyph appeared under his feet, and from the white-green fonons I knew immediately what he was going to cast.

"Right! Everyone, let's give Jade some time! Natalia stay back and heal if anyone get's hurt, Sync and Guy, attack its sides! I'll get its back!" everyone nodded and did what I told them to.

We held it off, giving Jade enough time to cast his most powerful arte.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of hell! Come forth divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!"

The monster was probably dead the second the giant pillar of lightning struck it. At least it wasn't in Ion's form anymore, thank Yulia for that. It disappeared, leaving behind a claw.

"We have proof for Prunia, now we can stop this blizzard before it get's too bad." Guy walked over to the claw and picked it up.

"Let's go back to Prunia."

I still couldn't believe that the monster took on Ion's form. Well... Prunia did tell us that it could take on any form if that person was dead. Guy brought out the claw to me, and we all made our way back to Prunia to show her the claw.

"This is the proof that we took care of that monster...can't you please tell us how to stop the blizzard?" I hoped to Yulia she would help us.

"Hmm, you did kill that annoying monster that was causing me nothing but trouble...I am a dragon of my word, Human. I shall meet you outside."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Prunia!"

Everyone walked out of the secret passage room. I was about to head outside too, but Jade put his arm in front of me, making me stop.

"Colonel?"

"While Prunia deals with the blizzard, we need to talk." he wasn't looking at me when he said that, just staring forward. That didn't seem like a good sign.

"...What is it, Colonel?"

"You have been behaving rather strangely since we met Hedra, and you're acting like you're trying to get yourself killed. Especially when we went against that ice monster."

"So? Nothing's wrong. Can't you just stay out of my problems?!" I was getting defensive because I knew he would find out. Would he be upset with me if he knew Ion's death still haunts my dreams? No, why would he care about me anyways? I'm just an annoying girl, and he would never know how much I...whoa! was I about to think those words?!...Do I?

"...Tell me, Anise, what did the monster turn into when you froze mid-battle?"

My eyes widened, he knew I saw the monster turn into Ion. I clenched my fists tightly at my sides while looking down at the snow, narrowing my eyes and trying not to let the tears show.

I didn't say anything, because why could I say to that?

I heard Jade sigh in a disappointing way, and I lifted my head up to see him walking ahead of me, not even bothering to say anything. That big jerk!

I was left alone with my thoughts.

Maybe I should have taken Damian's offer...Could he still be in Keterburg? After all this was over I had to find him, and then everyone would see I wasn't weak, and Jade couldn't stop me.

I would show him...I would show everyone that I could learn how to use the Daathic Fonic Artes and become a proper Fon Master.

...

Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8

Angel: poor Anise, she's trying so hard and yet well she accept Damian's offer? or well someone stop her before that happens. There's some sad news, my beta IHaveNoIdea8 well nto be me beta, but I'm looking for someone who well beta this story that I can trust, and well I need someone to beta not only Grammer, spelling ect. send me a message or leave a review telling me you want to beta this story...I also have you tell the person who well be beta this story my plot I well be using. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, faved this story, and fallowed it and also faved me. Ciao~


	9. The Wedding Day and Surprises

Me: Howdy! sorry for the very long wait people, the reason is I have no beta for this story and I can't keep having IHaveNoIdea8 beta it cause she has other things to do, so if you know anyone please tell me or if you want to beta, I do not own anything I just own Kairi, Shion, and Alicia(I drew Alicia, go to DeviantArt find me by Springflowergirl90) no flames if you do not like go find another story. So please, enjoy~

...

Anise's Adventure: Chapter 9

...

Anise POV

Everything had changed. I knew it was selfish of me to be angry with everyone, but it didn't really matter to me. I was looking around Keterburg searching for Damian, I had to see him to tell him I wanted to take his offer to teach me the Daathic Fonic Artes. Then I could show Jade and the others I could protect everyone.

Jade didn't even look at me when we arrived back in Keterburg, that really killed me, but I couldn't let him get to me! I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice behind me spoke up.

"Well, well. It seems the Fon Master is looking for little ol' me? I'm touched, really," I found Damian laying back against a house near the entrance of the city, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"...I want to take your offer Damian," I said getting right to the point. I tried to look more serious than I ever had.

"I see, it took you long enough to figure out your so-called 'friends' don't want to keep protecting you all the time...am I right? But what's in it for me is the question," he walked over to me with his smirk, I couldn't stand it, but I had to have his help to learn those artes.

"What do you want, then? Money?" What did he want from me? There better not be some sick twist up his sleeve.

"No, no, no! Money will not do, my dear Fon Master, what I want you can't give me. You see what I want from you, is one thing..."

"...And what would that be?" My hands were clenched tightly at my sides, trying to keep my cool.

"Hmm, I don't know...let me get back to you on that, my dear Fon Master, but for now you should return to your 'friends' before they start looking for you."

I was going to open my mouth to ask him something, but I heard my name being called behind me, and when I turned my head away and back to Damian...he wasn't there anymore, like the last time. I turned around to face Noelle and Natalia with worry on there faces.

"Where were you? Everyone was worried."

I smiled at the Kimlascan Princess and pilot, "I'm fine, sorry to have worried everyone. I was just getting my mind off things...we're going to Baticul right? Since we have to get there soon before everyone else does."

"Yes, everyone is in the Albiore waiting."

I nodded and followed Noelle and Natalia to the Albiore, I couldn't wait to see Luke, Tear, and Kairi again. I wondered what names she might have come up with for her baby, but she didn't know the gender yet, so it was hard to say.

I tried to take my mind off of Damian and my insecurities. I couldn't think of anything sad on Luke and Tear's wedding day, it was their happiest day after all. I would just have to bear with it until after...then all I had to do was wait for Damian to show up again and tell me what he wanted in return for teaching me the Daathic Fonic Artes.

...

We finally arrived in Baticul, and Luke, Tear, Alicia, and Kairi were greeting us when we exited the Albiore. I was surprised to see Shion there, too. Sync quickly moved over to Kairi and gently hugged her, causing most of the girls to 'aw' at the scene of affection between them. Luke took the guys with him while Kairi, Noelle, Alicia, Natalia, and myself joined Tear in the room where she was getting her wedding dress on with some of our help, it took us a while putting the dress on her, but boy was it worth it cause Tear was like a beautiful white angel. I stood back listening to the ladies gushing over Tear's wedding dress, little by little my smile turned into a sad one.

Shion POV

I was gushing over Tear's wedding dress with the rest of the girls, but then I saw Anise not far from us, smiling sadly. I frowned, noticing something was wrong with her... I made sure none of the girls were looking before I walked over to her.

"Hi Anise, why the long face?"

I accidentally startled Anise when I spoke, she probably didn't notice me move over to her side.

"O-oh, hi, Shion...what do you mean? What long face? My face has never been long~" she pointed her index fingers poking her cheek's with a big smile, like she used to do back when she was thirteen.

"...Anise, did something happen?

"... Nope! just so excited that Tear and Luke are finally getting married! I can just hear baby cries echoing through the place."

I was about to say something, but Tear must have been listening, and was standing in front of Anise quicker then you could say "Yulia".

"Did you say babies?"

Both me and Anise bent backwards slightly because of how close she was, it was kind of scary seeing her so serious...

"Y-yes? Why do you ask, Tear?"

"...No reason...just making sure."

Me and Anise looked at each other confusedly, then I thought of the reason why Tear was so serious about the baby part. I could tell Anise thought the same thing. We both looked at her.

"Tear, don't tell me you and Luke already..." I said, seeing Tear's face turn beet red, that's when we both knew...

"You're pregnant?!"

Tear quickly covered Anise's mouth, the other girls were behind Tear, confused. I guessed they didn't hear Anise say Tear was pregnant...how they didn't hear her yell that out is beyond me.

"Shh! I haven't told anyone yet..." she let go of Anise's mouth and put her hands on her hips, looking at Anise and me seriously, "Do not tell anyone...not even Luke knows."

"What?! how come Luke doesn't know? He should be the first to know..." I frowned.

"...Yes, I was...scared. I'm worried he doesn't want a child yet," I frowned even more, seeing Tear sad eyes with her hands clasp against her chest.

I stepped forward and put my hands on her shaking ones with a soft smile, "It's okay Tear, I think Luke would be very excited to be a father...why don't you tell him during the honeymoon? It'll be a huge surprise for him."

Tear smiled, "Thank you, Shion, now let's get everyone else into their dresses."

"Yeah!" Anise rushed forward, getting her flower girl dress and making everyone giggle at the silly Anise we were all used to.

But I could still tell she was hiding something. I hoped nothing bad happened to her before she and the others came here. Everyone put on their dresses, everyone's dresses were white with a light pink ribbon in our hair and around our waists.

I wondered how everyone would react to what Emperor Peony was going to tell everyone? They would be shocked, and maybe happy, but Jade was another story. I cringed at what he would do to Peony when he announced it to everyone?

Oh well, I would just have to deal with it. I knew I was going to have to stop Jade from wanting to kill Peony. A shiver went through my spine thinking of what he could do to poor Peony, or even me.

The time for the ceremony finally came, and I waited my turn to walk down the isle behind Natalia. Noelle was behind me, then Kairi, and after her was be Tear. Anise had gone first, since she was the flower girl.

...

After Tear and Luke said their vows and kissed, everyone cheered. Luke's dad and mom hugged him, wishing him and Tear all the happiness in the world. I smiled, watching Tear blush when Luke kissed her again, I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Tear was, since she was usually so serious. It was getting close to the toast, and I was getting really nervous, especially when Peony stood up from his chair, which was next to me. He raised up his wine glass, clearing his throat and getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to congratulate Tear and Luke, I pray for your happiness."

"Thank you, Emperor Peony."

"Yes, that's very nice of you."

"And I also have a announcement to make: I'm also getting married."

"What?!" Everyone but me yelled in sync. I smiled nervously, and Jade raised his eyebrow at Peony, amused and curious as to who he was getting married to.

Peony laughed at their shock, "Yeah, and the lovely bride to be is Shion."

Chaos started.

Jade was going to use his artes on Peony, but Kairi and Natalia somehow calmed him down. He turned his stare at me, the lenses on his glasses with a glare on them. He was really pissed off now, but I couldn't blame him for the shock.

How could I know I would end up with Peony? He was very kind to me, letting me live in his Palace with him, hanging out with him on his free time, and it grew into love. And then he just proposed to me.

I guess it's worth Jade's anger if I loved Peony. He was the one person that got me over Asch's death, and I ended up falling for the guy. I had the feeling Jade would not speak with either of us for a while. But I could live with that, as long as he got over it eventually.

...

**Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8**

Me: Wow, So Tear is pregnant too? surprises are showing up left and right specially when Peony told everyone him and Shion are getting married...Jade is one pissed off Necromancer. Anyways, I well start working on the next chapter and look around for a beta that well beta this story so if you want to help me that would be very kind and sweet of you, cause if I can't find someone I have no choice but to cancel this story, sadly. so please review and no flames are allowed so I hope you all enjoy this wonderful surprising chapter. Ciao~


	10. Worried

Angel: So sorry for the wait people, the other Beta never replied back to me she was late so I found this awesome person to beta this story and may be my new Tales of The Abyss story _winks _It's going to be called "The Sacred Ones" anyways I do not own anything but I do own my OC's and the made up plots along with the dragons too there mine so don't use them with out asking me first. No flames allowed so don't like my story? find another story to read. Enjoy~

...

**Anise's Adventure**

**Chapter 10: Worried**

...

Shion POV

Yeah, I've once seen my big brother show anger in...Never! So I had to drag him away from Peony and the others outside.

"Okay, I know you're pissed off at Peony, but you can't go killing your best friend and my fiancé! Please understand Jade, I love Peony! He helped me through the pain of losing Asch..." I looked away sadly.

"...Very well, but I do not enjoy letting my younger sister getting married to Peony...but if it really does make you happy Shion, go ahead. But if he tries anything, I will come over and use my artes on him." I sweat-dropped when he pushed his glasses up on his nose, with a glare hitting his lenses.

"...O-okay, that's kind of fair; But thank you Jade, you are the best big brother I could ask for...even though you drive me crazy most of the time, but hey, I'm fine with it, though I might regret it later on."

"Very well, I won't stop you from getting married."

"Good...now, there is something that is bugging me since you guys got here... What's up with Anise? She's been acting all weird lately trying to hide her sadness and such...did something happen?"

I was worried for Anise, she's my friend even though she drives me crazy too, joining in on Jade's evil crime. Something is up with her today; she was trying so hard to hide it for Tear and Luke so she wouldn't ruin their wedding.

Anise POV

After Shion dragged Jade away to calm him down some, I wondered where Luke and Tear were going for their honeymoon. I'll ask them. I walked over to Tear and Luke.

"Hi Tear, hi Luke."

"Oh, hi Anise; I'm still wrapping my head around Peony and Shion getting married..." Luke said.

"Yeah me too, but Shion seems so happy with Peony. I was wondering where you two are going for your honeymoon?"

Tear turned red "I don't know yet, but I was mostly thinking of Keterburg...what do you think Tear?" Luke asked Tear while looking at her.

"S-sure, that would be a wonderful place to enjoy our time with just the two of us." Tear smiled with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Aw! When did you become so romantic Luke~ hm?" I said giving him a sly look leaning forward.

"S-shut up! I can be romantic when I want to be!" Luke yelled out blushing out of embarrassment.

I giggled "Your embarrassed~" It was fun teasing Luke but I know when to stop.

"So, Anise what's up with you and Jade anyways? He hasn't even spoken to you or said anything...did something happen when you guys were in Keterburg?" Luke asked curiously, but I looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it, where's Mieu by the way? I haven't seen the Cheagle guy anywhere." I said while looking around curiously to where our Cheagle friend was at.

"Oh, Mieu went to pay a visit to the Elder of the Cheagle Woods. He said he'll be back soon...I'm getting worried for the little guy though; it's been two days now since he left to go visit his home." I frowned when Luke told me this. Tear put her hand on Luke's shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Luke, Mieu is fine...if he doesn't get back after our honeymoon we can go see if he's okay." Tear told Luke trying to calm his worries.

I watched them kiss each other on the lips with such love and passion. I told them I had to go find Sync and Kairi, and left ignoring them when they said my name. I stopped outside of Luke's manor, not realizing I was trying to catch my breath until I did, and calm my breathing down, I sat down at the edge of the huge fountain.

"My, my. I leave for the whole day and when I come back to pay you a visit...I find you sad and alone...pity really."

I jump up startled when I saw Damian standing in front of me, arms crossed with a smirk.

"...Damian, are you here to tell me what you want in return or what?" I said getting to the point. I need to learn how to use the Daathic Fonic Artes now; I don't want to be weak Anise anymore.

"Tsk, tsk, young Fon Master. Can't rush these things, it won't turn out pretty...look at the fool Moh's; do you really want to turn into a monster my dear Anise? No, I don't think so; so the thing I need from you in return is one thing only..."

"...What is it?" this guy smells like a bad guy but...I don't want to be weak anymore, I want to protect my friends and show Jade I can be strong.

"It's easy really; I need those notes about replica's, what was it called? Ah yes, fomicry. Then I can teach you how to use the Daathic Fonic Artes..."

"Wha-what?! I can't take Jade's notes about Replica's! He'll hate me forever!" I didn't want to do that. Jade will really hate me until death...well probably even in death he'll hate me...Who knows?

He sighed sadly "Very well, if you can't get me those notes...I won't be able to teach you the Daathic Fonic Arte...pity really, you would be stronger than the last Fon Master..." he shrugged "Oh well, I guess I'll leave now bye young Fon Master."

I watch Damian wave his hand when he was walking away. I have to do something...would I really steal Jade's and Dist notes so I can be stronger? What happens if another war comes about like with Van? No, it won't happen. I knew what I had to do; I rushed forward, calling his name making and him stop, so I stopped so I wouldn't crash into him.

"Yes? Did you change your mind?" he raised his eyebrows, hands behind his back.

"Y-yes, I'll give you the notes of fomicry...I just have to somehow get them without anyone knowing...just meet me later tonight outside of Baticul, okay?"

"Sure, but I don't like to wait around Fon Master; so I suggest you hurry before I leave."

I nodded watching him walk away. then I went back to Luke's Manor looking for the guy I was looking for, but no such luck. I found Natalia and Kairi talking though, so I rushed over.

"Kairi, Natalia!" I stopped, catching my breath

"Whoa, what's up Anise?" Kairi said frowning

"N-nothing, I was wondering where Jade is? I have to talk to him about something very important."

"Oh, Noelle just took him back to Grand Chokmah. Jade said he had to do some research about those dragons we keep running into." Kairi told me

"O-oh, how long ago did he leave? I need to talk to him about something..."

Kairi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Noelle's voice.

"You don't have to wait Anise, I can take you to Grand Chokmah right now. Anyways, I do have to take Peony and Shion back too so its trip in one."

"You're sure Noelle? It won't trouble you?"

She shrugged smiling "Sure, I love and enjoy flying so no worries; and Guy is staying so I need a girl chat with you even though Shion is coming but her and Peony would want to talk about their wedding and stuff."

"Yay! Thank you Noelle! Oh, and after I'm done talking to Jade, I need to head back here...is that okay too?"

"Sure, let's go then. See you girls later." Noelle said bye to Natalia and Kairi, so did I, then I followed Noelle to where she parked the Albiore, which was outside of Baticul.

I was standing beside Noelle when she sat down in her pilot seat, starting the Albiore up and started flying it to Grand Chokmah. Peony and Shion were in a room inside the Albiore talking about the wedding mostly.

"So, Anise, tell me why you want to head to Grand Chokmah?"

"...I have to ask Jade about something, I just hope he won't ignore me though..." I looked down sadly, thinking back to Keterburg.

"...Anise, I don't know what happened sinced I stayed back at the Inn in Keterburg but I think you should talk to Jade about it, it'll make you feel much better and I know you really do like him..."

My mouth open in shock when Noelle said I like Jade, well I do like him but... I shook my head smiling sadly.

"Yeah I do, but he would never like me Noelle..."

After that Noelle was nice enough not talk about it anymore, finally landing outside of Grand Chokmah. I walked out of the Albiore, along with Peony and Shion. I followed behind them until they walked to castle. I just kept walking ahead until I got to Jade's office, where he was in sitting down looking through papers it seemed.

I was nervous and scared to say the least, he was upset with me the last time we talked, and it killed me knowing why he's upset with me, but...I have to get those notes so I can be stronger. I pushed aside the nervousness and stepped inside his office. I was about to speak when he cut me off.

"What do I owe this visit? I hope it's nothing important when I'm busy with something else, Anise."

I was saddened when Jade didn't even bother to look up at me, he just kept looking through the papers on his desk, I had to be strong! I stepped forward.

"I was curious how your research is going with Dist. How is it coming along?" I tilted my head, hands behind my back, putting up a fake smile. I ignored Jade when he lifted his head up to look at me with a look that shows he was suspicious of me now.

"Why, may I ask, are you asking about it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Um...well, I was just curious, that's all." I shrugged trying to act calm as possible.

Jade is very smart, so I had to be very careful what I asked him or say to him. I just have to know where those notes are at, so at night I can sneak in and grab them for Damian; and then I can become stronger.

"...I see; tell me Anise...you're not hiding anything from me are you? If you are, you know I will figure it out." I mentally gulped in my mind when he pushed his glasses up on his nose, a glare hitting his lenses.

"I'm not hiding anything, Colonel, I was just curious. I wanted to help around with things. Is that so bad? And I also wanted to apologize back at Keterburg...especially how I acted...do you forgive me Colonel? I'll try to be stronger too, I promise." I clasped my hands together begging Jade to forgive me.

It was the only way for him to tell me where those notes are at, and I wanted to apologize to him anyways.

"...Hm, I see. Very well; I'll forgive you just this, once but please do be more on guard. I have this feeling you saw him in that monsters place...am I right?"

I looked away, not looking at his red eye's "Y-yes, but it's okay now. I'm going to become stronger just you wait, you won't be disappointed." I smiled showing him I mean what I said, which was half true and half a lie, but he doesn't know that now does he?

He sighs "I can see that...now what I'm curious about though is-"

Before Jade could finish what he was saying a Malkuth soldier walk in.

"I'm sorry Sir, but his Majesty wishes to speak with you in private."

"...Very well, you may stay Anise. I'll be back after I talk with his Majesty."

I nodded went and sat down on a chair in his office watching him walk out of his office, when I made sure he wasn't around I quickly look around for Dist and his notes about fomicry. I was about to give up after an hour of looking when I look through Jade's private stash of notes in his locked desk. I knew how to pick a lock, so it was easy for me. I found them! I was happy, but I quickly put the notes in the bag I brought, and rushed out of Jade's office, forgetting Jade wanted me to stay put, and forgetting to close the desk drawer.

...

Angel: Oh dear, Anise stole the fomicry notes _dramatic gasp _well Jade figure it out before it's to late? or well Anise go through with Damian's wishs? find out on the next chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter done sometime this week or next week depends. Ciao~


	11. Tragic Strikes

Angel: Here's the 11th chapter my old beta did since it miss allot of stuff in it from my new beta which is okay, just have too have too keep on going. I do not own anything but I do believe I own Kairi, Alicia, Shion, Damian (Sadly...I'm kind of surprise I made a evil guy like him...who knew?) So please enjoy~

...

Anise's Adventure

Chapter 11: Pain

...

Jade POV

I was walking back to my office from having a long chat with Peony about his wedding with Shion. I'm not happy about letting my other sister get married off, but I guess I'll let it happen for her sake. I got to my office doorway to see an empty room with no Anise waiting for me.

I frowned deeply and narrowed my eyes, walking over to my desk only to see my locked drawer open and the notes I had of fomicry missing. Anise... but what does she want with- my eyes widened at the thought of what she might do with them, so I took off quickly to catch her before it happened.

Anise POV

I thanked Noelle, and rushed ahead to Baticul's entrance. I saw Damian standing there waiting for me. I smiled, running to him and stopping to catching my breath. I brought out the notes and handed them to him, and he smirked.

"As I promised...now it's your turn to keep your end of the deal Damian; teach me how to use the Daathic Fonic Artes."

"Hmm, of course, my dear Fon Master. I always keep my promises...we need a bigger area though. How about an area a bit far from Baticul? If we are farther away from Baticul, then no one will interrupt us."

I frowned, following behind Damian. I still didn't like this, but I had to do it! I wished I could ask Sync to teach me, but his answer would be straight out 'no'. I had no other choice. Damian finally stopped after walking a good distance away from Baticul. He turned around, facing me with that stupid evil grin I hated so much. I just wanted to use Tokunaga to smack him across the face, but I couldn't.

"The first thing you need to do is simple, really."

I nodded, listening closely, waiting for him to say what I had to do first for my lesson, but what happened next was a shock. I had to dodge and roll when he took a swing at me. I sat up with one knee on the ground.

I glared at him, "What the hell was that for?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Heh, hahahaha! You really are a fool! How you were chosen as Fon Master is a mystery!"

What he said shattered my world. I stared at a smirking Damian with wide eyes, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Aww, did I make you cry, Fon Master? Too bad really; at least you were useful for one thing though," I clenched my fists when I stood up. They were shaking with anger as I looked down with my eyes closed tightly, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Y-you bastard!" I growled and took Tokunaga off my back, enlarging him with my artes. I jumped on his head and took off running at Damian. I swiped Tokunaga's claw hands at him, but he dodged it by flipping over me.

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper, Fon Master."

"Shut up! Dual Punishment!" Tokunaga's arms outstretched and started to spin fast. I held on tightly and grinned when one of Tokunaga's claws hit Damian as he tried to dodge.

Tokunaga stopped and jumped backwards. Damian didn't look too happy when I hurt him. He looked at his hand and touched his wound on his arm. He glared right at me, making his red eyes more evil and menacing. It sent shivers down my spine, but I shouldn't let him get the best of me! I have to get Jade's fomicry notes back before he does something bad with them. It's my fault I let my selfishness get in the way, but I'll get those notes back no matter what the cost.

"...You will pay for harming me, Fon Master. How about I torture you until you break? Or...better yet - die?"

I gasped and screamed. I didn't move in time and I paid the price. He sent this big sphere of energy at me, blasting me off Tokunaga. I skidded across the ground until I stopped. I groaned, about to sit up and grab Tokunaga, but I was kicked in the face. I flew a couple feet, landing on the ground hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"You have no way in defeating me, young Anise." I opened my eyes weakly, only to see Damian bent down on one knee, "You're way too weak. Face it; you will never be strong. You'll just be weak little Anise forever."

I spat at his face, "Go to hell!"

He growled and wiped the spit off his face. He grabbed my dress top, hoisting me up in the air. I was holding onto his wrist, wiggling my feet slightly. I grunted in pain, flinching as his grip tightened.

"You stupid girl! How can you not see you're powerless without your so-called friends?! Surrender to me, and I will bring back your precious Ion."

I wanted to see Ion again so much! I wanted him to smile again, to scold me when I acted like a child, and help me through the pain. I closed my eyes tightly, tears cascading down my cheeks as I choked on a sob. I knew what I had to say...what's the use anyways? He's right, I am weak.

"No..." I said softly.

"What was that, Fon Master?"

"I said no, you stupid prick!" I kneed him in the gut as hard as I could, which made him let go of my dress. I back flipped, ignoring the pain shooting up my whole body.

"You bitch! If you want to die so badly, then die!"

I screamed so loud I didn't realize it was me screaming at first. I opened my eyes weakly. I was lying on my stomach, hand reaching out for Tokunaga, but Damian kicked him away from my reach.

"You are no Fon Master. You're as weak as a kitten...so I'll end your suffering right here and now," I weakly watched a sword materialize in thin air, just like how Jade brought out his spear, and pointed the tip at my face. I looked down, tears dropping down on the ground.

I didn't want to die...someone...anyone, please save me...please. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for his attack to come.

It didn't.

I heard a grunt, then I heard something land on the ground near my head. What I saw when I opened my eyes made me cry again, but not from sadness, and joy instead. I saw him standing not too far from me, glaring at Damian. I opened my mouth and softly choked out his name.

"Tch; damn you, Necromancer!"

"...If I were you, I would leave, but not until after you hand over my fomicry notes."

"Hn, like I would listen to you, Necromancer! You can't have them...I'll take my leave for now."

Jade was about to stop him from leaving, but somehow he let him slip, and soon I was left alone with him. I tried to ignore his red eyes boring into me, but I couldn't. I could feel them burning into the back of my head.

I slowly stood up and walked over to where Tokunaga lay, ripped to shreds. I gently picked him up. Tears fell from my face and onto Tokunaga's torn face. I hugged him close to me, crying. I fell down to my knees.

I lost trust with Jade, and what's worse...Tokunaga isn't usable anymore; I can't fight without him. I'm useless without him.

I'm useless.

...

Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8

Angel: Hope you all enjoy the 11th chapter~ Ciao!


	12. Comfort

Angel: Howdy! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I do not own anything but I do own my OC's which are Kairi, Alicia, Shion, and the evil bastard Damian~ So please enjoy~

Edit: beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8

...

Anise's Adventure

Chapter 12: Comfort

...

Alicia's POV

I was wandering around Uncle Luke's house, because Kairi and Sync wanted to be alone. I'm going to be a big sister! I had to give them alone time to talk about the baby that will be born into this world.

I was walking around town, heading in the general direction of the weapon shops. I was supposed to pick up my weapon today at around noon, and it was a nice time to have a walk as well. Kairi and Sync were allowing me to use weapons now, but not swords, spears, or anything sharp just yet, so I thought of a good weapon that involved nothing of the sort.

Okay, so maybe it was sort of in that category, but whatever.

I approached the small shop that was located a little ways from the port. It was a nice shop, since it wasn't as expensive as the one in the coliseum, and the quality was just as good. I entered with a smile, greeting the owner, "Hiya!"

The man behind the counter chuckled, smiling as he said, "Hello Alicia, how has your day been?"

"Peachy good. So, is my weapon here yet?"

"Yep, just got here last night."

I clapped my hands together, jumping and grinning like a idiot. I was so excited when he brought out a medium size box on the old counter, opening it and he pulled out two beautiful chakrams - my chakrams. The cool part was that I can push buttons on both chakrams, and tiny spikes sprung out from the top half of the weapon, but not where I hold them of course. That would hurt.

"Thank you!" I happily grabbed hold of my new weapon. I felt them in my hands, swinging around carelessly just to get the feel of them. They weren't too heavy or too light, which suited me just fine.

"You're welcome, Alicia! Just be careful where you throw those. When you throw them, they will hit the target, but they also come right back to you."

"Right, thanks," I waved goodbye to the shop owner and rushed back to where Uncle Luke's manor is, so I could show Kairi and Sync my new weapon.

I found them sitting at the long table where everyone eats, and I showed them my chakrams right away. Kairi was telling me to be careful with them, which I assured her enthusiastically that I would. Sync even said he'd train me on how to handle them. I wished that someday I would be able to call them my mom and dad, but I'm too nervous to ask them.

It went silent when Jade walked in, not looking too happy. Kairi and Sync stood up, with Sync frowning."Did something happen? Where's Anise at?"

Jade pushed his glasses up, making his lenses give off a glare, "I'm afraid we have a problem...Sync, could you go get Guy and the others?"

Sync shrugged and left the room. I was confused, same with mom - I mean Kairi.

"What's going on, Colonel? Where's Anise? She's been acting very strangely lately, and I was worried something was wrong..."

"...She's in the guest room right now, resting."

I frowned, "I'll go see Aunt Anise..." I walked past Jade to where the guest rooms were. I had a feeling that something bad had happened, and was just as worried as Kairi seemed to be.

I stopped in front of Anise's temporary room, rapping my knuckles gently against the door before saying, "Anise?... It's me Alicia, may I come in?" I didn't hear anything, but I knew Anise was in the room because Jade had said so.

I turned the door knob slowly to see if it was unlocked. It was, so I opened it slightly to poke my head inside the room. I was about to say Anise's name, but stopped too see her back to me, sitting on her bed with her shoulders slumped down. Her head was bowed low as she intensely stared at something in her hands, as if she was burning holes into it. I approached her slowly, stopping at her side only to see Tokunaga ripped to pieces resting in her trembling hands. "Anise? ...W-what happened to Tokunaga?"

"...It's my fault...it's all my fault," she whispered, tears pooling around her already bloodshot eyes. I frowned when she started mumbling nonsense about how 'it was her fault'. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she wept, covering her face from my view. I kept calling her name, but stopped as sympathy washed over my senses. I admit I felt bad for her, even though I had no idea what the issue was. Her tears just made me want help her in any way I could, and that's exactly what I tried to do.

I shook her shoulder, but she didn't even notice. She just ignored me and kept mumbling. I was mad; this wasn't the Anise I knew and looked up too. I was annoyed at how she was acting. I said her name again, trying to get her attention once more, but she just turned her head away again, completely disregarding me. I was fed up with her attitude, pushing my feelings of sympathy away as I slapped her across the cheek. Anise immediately brought her hand up to her cheek, looking at me with surprised eyes. I guess it worked; I had finally gotten her to snap out of her daze.

"Stupid! Will you stop moping around and say something other than it's your fault!" I yelled at her, and she just looked to the floor, away from my angered expression.

She put her hand on her cheek where I slapped her again, "...Alicia? W-why did you slap me?"

I huffed while crossing my arms, "Because you were being all mopey! That isn't the Anise I know; you're the Fon Master for Lorelei's sake! Fearless! Brave!" I did these crazy hand gestures just to justify my point. "You are definitely not supposed to be sad like this!"

"...I'm no Fon Master, I can't even use the Daathic Fonic Artes like Ion could... And what's more, is I let Ion die...it's my fault he died and now Jade hates me for handing his fomicry to Damian...It's all my fault, and I'm too powerless to do anything..."

"...Anise-" I was going to say more, but someone beat me too it.

"Tch, so, this is why you were acting all strange? Idiot! The Anise I know wouldn't give up just like that!"

Both Anise and I looked towards the door of the room, only to see Sync standing there with his arms crossed. He was glaring at Anise, obviously not happy with her. I could tell, I was mad, too.

"Sync..."

"Don't 'Sync' me! Stop moping around and get off your ass! We are leaving to find that bastard, and get Jade's fomicry notes back before he goes and makes more replicas."

I looked back at Anise to see her thinking about what da- I mean Sync said. I smiled when she stood up, a slight smile gracing her face, determination blooming in her eyes.

"You're right, Sync. I thought I would never say it, but you are...but, how can I be useful now? Damian destroyed Tokunaga...I'm useless without him."

I frowned when I saw Anise close to tears again, hugging the destroyed Tokunaga in her arms.

"Why don't you just sew him up?" I asked, trying to cheer her up but I guess it didn't help.

"...No, Tokunaga is a magic puppet that was made for me; he's my friend and loyal partner. The only way I can use him again is if Dist fixes him, but no one knows where he is."

"Tsk, damn...can't you still use artes from afar though?"

"Yes...but it'll be very hard not using Tokunaga anymore. It won't be the same."

I was annoyed with everything! I raised my hands in the air and screamed in frustration, making Anise and Sync look at me like I went crazy. Everything was just so complicated! Why couldn't things just be a little bit easier? Only Lorelei would know. When I get up there, I'm giving him a lecture.

"Why can't you just stop thinking and go find this Dist guy?! Go everywhere and ask people if they've seen him or something..."

They were staring at me as if I had two heads or something...I crossed my arms, puffing out my cheeks in annoyance.

"Then we should inform the others..." Anise said, but she looked down sadly when she finished talking.

"Anise? What's wrong?"

She looked at me with a smile, "I-I'm fine, really. Let's go tell the others..."

"Hold it!" Sync stopped Anise from walking out of her room. "You're not fine; you may fool the others with that forced, fake smile of yours, but you won't fool me. It's time to spill it Anise, and don't you dare lie to me because I can tell if you're lying."

Wow, Sync is very...caring to Aunt Anise; kind of like he's her brother. I couldn't help thinking it was cute! I snapped out of my thoughts to hear them yelling at each other. I sighed...it was like they were little kids arguing over something stupid. I was going to yell at them to stop, but someone already beat me too it...darn, so close.

"Will you two stop?! Everyone in the manor can hear your bickering! It's giving me a headache, and if you two don't stop yelling at each other, I'll smack your heads together - hard!"

All three of us jumped when none other than Kairi stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at both Anise and Sync. I felt bad for them now...Kairi is very moody now since her being pregnant caused her hormones to run wild, which sucks for Sync, because he has to deal with it all.

"K-Kairi?" Anise said, stuttering, afraid to make her even angrier.

Kairi sighed softly, shaking her head slightly. She smiled at Anise with the same gentleness that she showed to me and Sync. Kairi walked over to Anise, taking Tokunaga gently in her arms.

"It's okay, Anise...I'll find Dist for you. There is one person that might know his whereabouts. I'll hold onto Tokunaga for you for when we find him. For the time being, rest more, and don't stress over anything."

I saw Anise eyes well up in tears, "Kairi...thank you so much!" She hugged Kairi tightly, crying on her shoulder while Kairi rubbed her back comfortingly.

After all that, we left Anise to get some rest. I hope she'll feel better after some rest, and while she did, I was going to help Kairi find Dist, too! I've never seen Aunt Anise so sad before...all I know is that I have to help cheer her up.

Operation Help Aunt Anise Cheer Up is a go!

...

Angel: Here's the 12th chapter~ I had the chapter edited by my old beta so everything is good, I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter but please be patent okay? Ciao!


	13. Searching For Dist!

Angel: Howdy! So sorry it took me this long too update, I do not own anything but I do own the plot that is going on also I own all OC's you well see through out this story if you wish too see drawings of Kairi or the other OC's or the character's or Anise in her new look I decided too do on my DeviantArt account my name is Springflowergirl90 Please Enjoy~

...

Anise's Adventure

Chapter 13: Searching For Dist!

...

Kairi's POV

I was in mine and Sync's room packing things I would need on the small trip, when Alicia walked in and asked if she could come. She said she wanted to make sure I was protected, which was sweet of her, so I decided it was her chance to get some experience in fighting. I told her to pack some of her things while I carried my stuff to the Alboire, when a voice stopped me. Running over and hugging me, Shion pulled away at arms length, smiling, "What's up, girl? Hm?" She noticed my bag of stuff and frowned, "Where are you going?"

I sighed, "I have to go find Dist for Anise, Tokunaga was destroyed."

She continued to frown, "In your condition? Hell no!"

I sighed again, I knew Shion would act this way, but I had to do this for Anise. "Listen, Shion, I know it's a bad thing for me since I'm pregnant, but Alicia is coming with me, and I'm teaching her how to use her new weapon's, so it's okay."

"Seriously? That won't make me less worried! That's it I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not, Missy!"

I sweat dropped, "S-Shion...What about your wedding plans? And Peony?"

She just smiled at me, "No worries, I'll send a letter to him explaining why I'm not there and it would make him feel better if you were well protected...after all, you are going to be my sister-in-law."

I almost forgot about that, "Okay, we just need Noelle now so she can fly us to Keterburg."

"Is that where the person that knows where Dist is?"

I nodded at Shion, smiling, "Yep!"

Alicia came rushing over, surprised and happy to see Shion. She was even happier to learn that she was coming with us. We found Noelle and quickly told her what was going on. I felt bad about putting her on the spot like we were, but she didn't seem to mind. "Okay, I'll drop you three off at Keterburg and fly back to take Guy and the others where they need to go. Just be careful, Kairi, okay? Being pregnant and all...and especially in the cold...don't push yourself."

I reassured Noelle that I was going to be fine, I was stubborn when I put my mind to something. We boarded the Albiore and Noelle flew us straight to Keterburg. She landed the Albiore in the water near Keterburg's Port, and we said our goodbyes there.

We watched her take off into the sky, then started in Keterburg's direction. It wasn't long before we ran into a couple of monsters, but Shion and Alicia took care of them while I stayed back to support them and sometimes give directions to Alicia.

She was doing well with her chakrams for her first time, it was like she was a dancer with so much grace in her movements. "Hah!" Alicia threw one of her chakrams at the monster, damaging it. Shion came from behind it to finish it off.

The monster collapsed, and Shion quickly looked to see if it had anything useful on it. Surprisingly, it had a bit of Gald.

I walked over to Alicia, "I'm impressed, you did well at your first try with fighting monsters. I'm so proud of you," I hugged Alicia.

"Really? Yay!"

Shion just watched, chuckling, "I hate to break up this sweet moment, but we have to head into Keterburg before we freeze to death."

I nodded, letting go of Alicia before grabbing her hand in mine while we walked through the thick snow into Keterburg. We went straight to the Hotel to keep warm, renting one room with three beds.

"So... why are we here? Is Dist here or something?" Shion asked me curiously.

"If I'm correct, I think I know someone that lives here that could know his whereabouts. Nephry."

Shion blinked, "Oh yeah...I forgot about that. How about I go ask her while you two stay here where it's warm? I'll be back."

I nodded and stayed sitting on the bed I picked along with Alicia, who sat close too me. I put my hands gently on my stomach, which was a bump now.

I was nervous to be a mom, but knowing I had my friends and the man I loved by my side, I would be okay.

Alicia wanted to go to the spa, so I went with her. Since it was dangerous for the baby for me to spend time in hot tubs, I just put my feet in the water while sitting on the edge while Alicia sat in the hot water.

I hoped Nephry knew Dist whereabouts.

Shion's POV

I walked quickly to Nephry's place, thankful she wasn't too busy to see was surprised when I walked in, though. "Shion?"

I smiled and hugged her, "Hello, sister," I pulled away slightly. "Sorry I hardly visit, Nephry...some stuff happened, but that's not the reason I came here to see you." I felt really bad for not visiting Nephry after Asch's death, mostly locking myself in my room in Peony's castle.

Nephry frowned "Tell me Shion, what is it you need of me?"

I sighed, "Me and my friends are looking for Dist, do you have any clue of his whereabouts? It's very urgent."

"Hmm...I saw him here in town only recently."

I sighed in relief, thinking he might still be here, "Thank you, sis, I'll come and visit you as often as I can, 'kay? I promise."

Before I could leave she called my name, making me stop and turn back around to face her, "Yes, Nephry?"

"Peony sent me a letter saying he proposed too you..."

I frowned, I'd almost forgot she still had feelings for Peony. I felt so bad, but oddly she smiled and grabbed my hand's in hers, "I'm very happy you finally found that special someone, after what you went through with losing someone dear too you."

I almost wanted to tear up at Asch's mention.

"I know Peony will take care of you, sister. Just be happy...Peony really loves you dearly."

I smiled at my sister all teary-eyed "Of course, I should head back to the Hotel and tell my friends Dist might still be here. Take care, sister."

I waved goodbye to my sister and walked outside into the cold air again, then quickly to the hotel, not noticing a white figure watching from afar. The white figure disappeared just like that.

...

Alicia's POV

After an hour of swimming around in the hot water me and Kairi went back too our rented rooms, I hope Shion comes back and tells us she knows where that Dist guy is, for Anise's sake. Me and Kairi put our clothes back on, I plop on my bed I picked next too Kairi's bed when Shion walk in I sat up hoping she knows where that Dist guy is "Nephry told me Dist is still here in Keterburg but she doesn't know where exactly...we just have too look around and ask around if they seen him." she informed us, Kairi nodded standing up "Right, let's split up and search around and don't try too stop me Shion I'll have a warm jacket on me soo I'll be fine same with the baby."

Shion sigh "Fine, let's meet back here when we look for him." I handed Kairi her warm jacket, Sync got it for her so she well stay warm and the baby too. I went looking for this Dist guy at the back of Keterburg watching little kid's throwing snowball's at each other, I wish I could join them but I have too look for Dist.

An hour later, I was getting frustrated! No sign of Dist! I decided whenever I finally caught up with him I would give him a good smack for all the trouble it was taking to find him. I was about to give up and turn around to go back to the Hotel when from the corner of my eye I saw something white, so I turned my head in that direction, but there was no one there. I frowned and tilted my head slightly in confusion, "Weird...I thought I saw someone standing over there? ...Oh well, I'll just head back to the Hotel...maybe Kairi or Shion found him."

I headed back to our hotel room, and I wished I hadn't as soon as I opened the door. Right in the middle of the room, Kairi had a guy with white hair by his shirt and was shaking and yelling at him while Shion was trying too calm her down.

I thought about leaving then and there, but decided not to. "...Um, what's going on? Why is Kairi trying too shake that guy to death?"

He looked oddly familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I pushed that thought aside.

"Kairi!" Shion pried Kairi away from the guy, "Will you chill out, girl?!"

The guy hiding behind Shion started yelling, "I'll remember this! I'll put it in my Revenge Diary!"

Shion turned around to smack him upside the head, "No putting my sister-in-law in that Diary of yours! Or so help me, I'll tell Jade! Or even Sync...he'll beat you to a pulp."

The white-haired guy's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Um...who's this weirdo?" I decided to speak again. They all turned to me.

"Alicia, this is Dist, the one we're looking for...now, are you able to fix Tokunaga?" Shion asked him, Kairi brought out the destroyed doll from her bag and handed it to Shion so she could show it to Dist without killing him...I wondered what I missed before I entered? Oh well, probably wasn't important.

"Hmm...I believe I can, just give me one night and he'll be brand new," we all sighed in relief, "But!"

Kairi freaked out instantly, and was going too pounce on him before Shion held her back, "No, Kairi...'but' what? Don't tell me there's a catch, Saphir? Cause I can go get brother and he'll deal with you instead of me...since I'm less...evil. Your pick."

I watched a little nervously while Shion smiled like a cat with her hands on her hips.

"F-fine! Just don't call Jade! I'll start on the doll."

I stepped aside from the door so he could walk out, closing the door behind him.

I looked at Shion and Kairi, "What are we going to do now? Just wait around?"

"Well, we can go too the Casino?"

I pouted, "Awwe! If I go, I can't do anything!" I frowned at Kairi while Shion laughed nervously.

Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Listen, Missy, I do not want you wandering around without me or Shion. So, would you rather stay here, or come with us?"

I sighed, then pouted, "Fine, I'll go with you two...but afterwards you have to train me more with my chakrams, promise?"

Kairi chuckled, "Deal, now let's go, girls."

I hoped Dist got done with fixing Tokunaga soon so we could give him back to Anise. It would be so nice to see her smile again...

Thinking of her made me wonder how the others were doing.

...

Angel: Oh my~ It seems they found Dist...but how is Anise doing with out Tokunaga for the first time? You'll just have too find out the next chapter~ _winks _Ciao!


	14. Over Protective Sync?

Angel: Howdy! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had other stories to do, and my old beta was busy with her own stuff at the moment so I waited which I hope no one's angry? If so tough, my story I can update whenever I want and if I have time my grandma is spending the weekand so she's using my room to sleep so I can't stay on too long it'll be rude of me if I make her wait. Any way's~ I do not own anything, I just own my OC's Like Kairi, Shion, Alicia or any other OC's Now, Please enjoy~

...

Anise's Adventure

Chapter 14: Over Protective Sync?

...

Anise's POV

I wasn't too thrilled about going with the others, especially Jade. All he said was he had to keep a sharp eye on me after what I did...

I can't blame him, I did steal his Fomicry note's.

I felt awful about what I did, and what happened after. When it was all said and done I vowed to work hard to get Jade's trust back, but this time I wouldn't break it again.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Noelle landed near Belkend. I followed everyone else off the aircraft and into the city while Noelle stayed behind to keep an eye on the Albiore. Guy and Jade were talking quietly up ahead, probably about me...

The only person that still talked to me and even tried to comfort me was Sync. I chuckled in my mind at the irony. Sync, my one comrade who I once considered my enemy, was trying to comfort me. Of all people, he comforted a traitor like me. I betrayed them in Daath and led Ion to his death, and then I did it again...they shouldn't even bother with me any more.

"Hey!"

I blinked in surprise as I was pulled away from my own thoughts. I didn't hear Sync calling my name, and it looked like it was pissing him off.

I smiled nervously, "S-sorry Sync, I was just thinking to myself. What were you saying?"

He sighed, obviously annoyed, "I asked you if it's really a good idea to come with us without Tokunaga? I've never once seen you fight without that doll."

I frowned, looking down while walking beside Sync, "Yeah, Tokunaga was always with me. He was a gift from my parents when I became a Fon Master guard, and the other guardians always used to make fun of me for carrying him around back when he was just a normal doll. Then I met Dist, and he adjusted him somehow so he could fight with me. So, yeah, it's a odd feeling just being by myself, but I have to deal with it! I have to take responsibility for my actions...so that's why...I'm going to do my best even if Tokunaga isn't with me."

Sync chuckled and crossed his arms, "I think everyone that said you weren't cut out to be a Fon Master...they're idiots. You're pretty capable in my eyes. When you put your mind to it, at least."

I smiled. Tears almost escaped, but I held them back and kept my smile on my lips. "Thanks...for saying I'm capable of being a Fon Master. It means a lot coming from you."

He nodded, as if embarrassed, and picked up his pace to catch up to Jade and Guy.

I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe Sync, of all people, was cheering me up. Things were starting to look up. I just hoped we found Damian before he made any Replica armies.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when four monster boars showed up near Belkend. I stayed back to cast, only using my mace to attack them if they tried to get too close. Every time I tried to put distance between myself and the beasts to cast one of the boars in particular kept interrupting me.

"Damn it!" I cried, back-stepping and rolling away from the beast and wishing I had Tokunaga to put between us, "A little help here!" I called out to the others while trying to use my mace to beat the monster, but Jade was taking care of one on his own, it was the same with Guy, and sadly Sync was tied up with the other one.

So yeah, I was screwed! I gasped when my mace was knocked out of my hand and far from me. I gulped, sweat sliding down my temple, and closed my eyes waiting for the monster to charge at me.

"Stone Dragon Ascent!"

I opened my eyes to see Sync jump down from hitting the monster with his arcane arte standing in front of me protectively, "Anise, get your mace! Back me up!" I nodded, running to where my mace lay, but before I could reach it I saw another monster sneaking up behind Jade. I frowned and ran past my mace to Jade.

Everything was in slow motion when I yelled out Jade's name instead of 'Colonel' like I always did, and pushed him out of the way only to get charged and thrown by the monster.

I screamed, rolling a couple of times on the ground and still hearing the battling near me. Sync, Guy and Jade were all calling my name in shock and panic. I felt numb, all I was seeing was blurs of green brown and navy blue.

"...I-I'm...sorry, Colonel. Really...sorry..."

Then the darkness covered me with its thick blanket.

Sync's POV

When I was buying Anise time to get her Mace, I punched the monster to make it dazed and prepared to deal the final blow, but when I heard Anise cry out the Necromancer's name I spun around to see her push him out of the monster's way and getting hit in his place. She screamed, falling too the ground with blood pouring out around her fallen body where the boars horns had impaled her.

"Anise!"

Me and Guy killed the monster and charged at the one that hurt Anise. along with Jade using his spear.

I rushed to Anise's side, hearing her speak softly.

"...I-I'm...sorry Colonel. Really...sorry..."

I frowned, "Anise!" I rolled her on her back, seeing her eyes close and tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

"Sync...is she?"

I glared at Guy, who flinched, "Why would you care?! All you two did was ignore her! Just because she wanted to be helpful! Yes it was stupid of her to give up the Fomicry notes, but you should be more pissed off at that bastard that's planning to do something with them! He talked her into it! Now if you excuse me...Anise needs a doctor." I gently picked Anise up in my arms and started toward the city.

It was a good thing we weren't too far from Belkend. I got to the Inn and quickly found a Doctor for Anise, I was pacing out in the front of the room I rented for Anise and myself, knowing Kairi would have wanted me to keep an eye on her, when Guy and Jade finally approached.

"Sync..."

"Don't even talk to me Guy! If Anise doesn't make it...you two are going to be the first ones who get their asses kicked!" I threatened them, and the Doctor walk out of the room. "Is she...?"

The Doctor smiled, "She's alive, you are a good man, Sync. If you didn't call for my help, she wouldn't have made it. Now, when she wakes up, please come inform me right away so I can check up on her."

I nodded and thanked him before walking inside the room to see a sleeping Anise in one of the beds. I fixed the blanket so it'll keep her warm, it felt like she was like a sister to me...maybe that's why I was protective of her lately. I put my hand gently on her head, "I'll be right back, I need to give those two idiot's a good yelling...again."

When I left the room, I saw Noelle standing next to Guy, and Jade wasn't around any more.

"Sync!" Noelle rushed over to me, worry in her eyes, "How is she?"

"She's fine...if you want to go in and watch her for me, please?"

She blinked, "S-sure."

I watched her go into the room before turning back to Guy.

"Sync, look I'm s-"

I glared harshly at him, "Don't you dare! Don't say sorry to me, Guy, the one person you need to say sorry too is Anise. Where is that Necromancer at? I'm going to kick his ass."

Guy sighed, "Jade went to get some items to stock up, and to get information about Damian's whereabouts... You know Jade feels bad for what happened to Anise even though he hides it."

I clenched my fists at my side, "That doesn't mean anything! That bastard is heartless if he doesn't show he cares!"

"...Maybe he thinks it's better that way for him, he's probably not used to the emotions like we are."

I was frustrated! "When he does get back he's not allowed to enter Anise's room, got it?"

Guy nodded "Okay, you need to sit down and relax. After what happened to Anise I know it's been hard for you, and it's my fault for letting my anger get the best of me...after all it's not very gentlemanly of me."

I scoffed, but cracked a smile Guy trying to cheer me up in his weird ways.

I walked into the room next door to rest, hoping Anise would wake up soon.

I also hoped Kairi would hurry up and find that idiot Dist soon. It was more frustrating than I thought it was going to be, dealing with this bunch of idiots without her.

...

Angel: Oh dear, well Anise get Tokunaga back from the three girls? Well they find Damian in time or well they be to late? Stay tune for the next chapter~ Ciao!

**Beta'd by IHaveNoIdea8**


	15. Alicia To The Rescue

Angel: So sorry for the long wait people! Allot of things happened to me so it was hard to update any of my stories having writers block is evil! And my original beta she can do this story anymore cause of school and her own story and such to deal with so if anyone is interested in beta'ing this story for now on PM me and I'll give ya this chapter and see if you do a good job ^^ There is lots of swearing from ours truly 'Shion', so be warned~ I do not own anything but I do own the dragons, Shion, Alicia, Kairi, and Damian. I forgot to mention something to everyone about my OC Kairi? Her age she's 16 in the first part (since being a replica of Selena The Siren she's 6) in this sequel she's 17 (7 years old) Someone left a quest anonymous preview saying Kairi is a pedophile get your head straight she's not she's one year older then Sync so what? that doesn't make her one. Enjoy this chapter please~

...

Anise's Adventure

Chapter 15: Alicia To The Rescue!

...

Alicia's POV

I was packing mine and Kairi's stuff back in our bag's while I put Tokunaga on my back like Anise does when Shion rushed in tear stain face, Kairi got up asking Shion what was wrong she said something I couldn't hear making Shion cry harder on Kairi's shoulder while she hold her comforting her.

"What's wrong Kairi?" I was worried someone was hurt and it came true "Alicia...Anise is badly injured, Noelle came over to come get us after she checked on Anise. She's okay but she hasn't woken up yet which is very worry some." Kairi brought Shion over to her bed to sit down "Alicia, can you finish packing our stuff and take them on teh Albiore with Noelle?"

I nodded "Sure, Anise well be okay Auntie Shion. Anise is tough and most of all she's stubborn." I said trying to cheer Shion, Kairi and even myself. I was worried but I hide it trying to cheer them up, I grab all our bags and rush to the Albiore to see Noelle "Hi Alicia! Where's Kairi and Shion?"

"Kairi had to calm Shion down...Shion was very upset after she told us, it's like seeing Asch death all over again." I explain with a sad look in my eye's "Poor Shion...when Shion and Kairi get's on we'll take off to Belkend right away." I nodded watching her walk back to the pilot area, after a while Kairi was walking Shion inside the Albiore.

Belkend

Kairi had to stay behind in the Albiore with Noelle while me and Shion rush on to the inn in Belkend seeing Guy, Jade and Sync talking well set for Sync he was mostly yelling at Jade about something but he stop yelling when he saw me and Shion running through the door "Sync!" I ran over to Sync hugging him he hug me back ruffling my brown hair making me huff giving him a pouty look making him smirk.

"Can I see Auntie Anise? I brought Tokunaga with me and I just want to put him beside her when she wakes up..." I took Tokunaga off my back hugging Tokunaga to my chest "Sure, if something happens call out my name." I nodded and walk into Anise's room closing the door behind me seeing a sad sight; Anise look horrible just laying in the bed, I gently layed Tokunaga down beside Anise's head.

"I know you can get through this Aunt Anise...your stronge I believe in you Auntie." I said then I walk outside to see a not a good sight Sync and Guy holding a crying and mad Shion away from Jade "W-what's going on?"

When I spoke out Guy dragged Shion out of the inn "Sync..." he sigh rubbing his temple "Sorry Alicia...Kairi's in the Albiore right?" I nodded "Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for Aunt Anise so don't worry! Alicia is on gaurd duty~" I give him thumbs up and a wink making him chuckle ruffled my brown hair again walking out leaving me alone with a silent Jade.

I walk over and hop on the chair across from him at the table kicking my legs slightly I was thinking of what to say to Jade but he beat me to it "How have you've been doing with your training, if I may ask."

I instantly smiled big "It's going great! I'm still a green horn at it all but I'm taking small steps at a time." I told him, I enjoy training with Kairi and Sync it feels great he chuckled push his glasses up on his nose making a glare hit his lens kind of scary to me in a way when he does that.

"If you get better at your moves and attacks I may be happy to teach you some artes that is easy for your level." I gasp "really? Thank you uncle Jade!" I clap my hands together giggling how happy and cool I'll be when I cast my first arte~ I told him what I can do with my Charkrom's when I remember something I was carious about "Hey, uncle Jade may I ask you a question?" I ask him nervously.

"You may, I'm carious to what this question you want to ask me." I gulp meantly, here I go "Why are you and uncle Guy mad with aunt Anise? I know what she did was wrong giving those fomicry notes to that creep Damian but shouldn't you guys put yourself in her shoes and did what she did because she felt weak?"

I watch Jade's face watching his glasses lens glare at nothing "...I see, I am very disappointed in Anise what she did yes but for her to get everyone's trust back she has to take what belongs to me...with those notes Damian can ether use it for his own gain or use it to make a Replica army like Van did."

I frown remembering that day I shook my head "That may be the case uncle Jade but think of aunt Anises feelings...She probably felt awful after what she did and wanted to make it up to you but you were too mad with her to even notice her hurting. I know I'm just a child but I'm smarter then you think uncle...and I can tell your feeling guilty for getting her hurt." I hop off the chair not seeing his shock face walk back to Anise's room crawled in the bed next to hers falling asleep.

Anise's POV

I felt cold, and most of all pain when I came too all I heard when I open my eye's weakly was voices hush but not too low or high, I push my body up with my shacky arms pushing the blankets off me seeing Tokunaga all fixed, I put him behind my back as always feeling complete 'I have to do this on my own...It's my fualt Damian has those Fomicry notes and I'll just have to get it back.' I slide open the window silently carefully crawled out landing on my feet "...I'll make things right guy's...even if it cost me my life." I whispered under my breathe making a vow to my friend's and to myself.

I hop onto the ferry watching Belkend Port disappearing from view I clinch tightly on the boat railing with determend look in my eye's "I well find you Damian, and when I do I'll make you feel sorry for calling me weak EVER again." I said to no one.

Alicia's POV

I went to Anise's door opening it up to check up on her but I didn't see Anise in the bed "Sync!" I called out then everyone came rushing into the room Jade walk over to the open window inspecting it I frown thinking why Anise left with out telling us or leaving a note that's when I thought of it, I grab Sync's hand getting his attention.

"Sync...Anise must of gone to get the Fomicry notes from Damian by herself!" everyone look at me in silence "That idiot!" Sync yelled out clinch his free hand very mad.

"But...why? Why is she doing this by herself?" Noelle ask confuse and worried for the young Fon Master.

"Because she felt like it was her fault." we all turn around to see Shion hand's clinch at her sides while looking down "She was acting sad and hiding it with her fake smile like she always did! And you!" she lift her head up point her finger at Jade glaring at him "You weren't helping by always pushing her away! Yes, she did bad things by betraying us but that's all in the past!"

"Shion-" Guy step forward "Shut the fuck up Guy!" he flinch "Your at fault aswell! I'm so disappointed in you most of all! You let a friend drown in sorrow and your mad at her?! Your lucky I don't kick your ass! But right now we have to catch up to Anise before she get's herself killed!"

"Yeah!" I piped in making everyone look at me "Anise is our friend! Aunt Anise only did what she did so she would be needed...I know I would do the same!" I said feeling brave and courages "Alicia...She's right guys, but where did she go? Does she know where Damian might be?" Kairi said step forward.

"I believe if someone wants to make replica's it'll be here in Belkend." Jade decided to speak up hands in his pocket "Actually...what about Ortion Cave?" Guy suggested "That was the place Dist used the fomicry last."

"Correct, Noelle may you take us to Ortion Cave right away." Jade ask Noelle getting to the point like he always does but he was worried which I can see through his glasses to his red eye's I can see it.

"Of course, I'll go start the Albiore up right away." Noelle went to the Albiore outside of Belkend "Can I come with you Sync?" I hope he say yes this time, I want to help Aunt Anise I knew Sync was hesitent at first but Kairi put her hand on his arm smiling at him "Alicia can help, she's ready Sync just keep her safe for me." he nodded I did a victory dance in my head while Kairi gave Sync a kiss then we rush to the Albiore.

Anise's POV

I finished the last monster in my way in the far end of Ortion Cave where we last seen Dist machine's to replicate that Cheagle we found to see just the guy I wanted to kick his ass but somethign was wrong.

"Damian!" I rush over glaring at him when he turn around smirk on his face "well, well. What do I owe this visit? Did I not tell you before? I'll always beat you Anise with out the Daathic Fonic arte your nothing!"

"I don't need it! Give me back Jade's Fomicry notes now!" I was narrow my eye's when he scuff "Like I'll ever listen to weakling like you Fon Master." my eye twich the way he said 'Fon Master' it pisses me off.

"But your too late Anise, I already did what I wanted but you ruined it when I was about to make another." I bite the bottom of my lip when he said that he already made one and was about to make another one?! "I wont let you!" I took Tokunaga off my back used my fonons to make him grow jump on his back point my grave wand at Damian glaring at him but he just scuff with a smirk on his face took his glasses off set it down.

"Then let us fight Fon Master."

I know I wasn't as strong without my friend's but this is my fualt I have to take respasaibility of my actions as a Fon Master and as a friend.

...

Angel: It seems Anise found Damian before the other's, well they get there in time or well Anise fall yet again? Keep reading to find out. I don't know when I'll update this story so please be patent. Ciao!


End file.
